sin reina no hay rey
by Minino Rosa
Summary: Yami hizo un trato y tiene un cuerpo, que pasará en el nuevo torneo? ... Quien es la sombra?... Habra mas peligro que antes?... Nueva historia espero les agrade, mas que el resumen :-) ignoren el capitulo 6
1. Chapter 1

estaba solo era muy tarde, pero debía trabajar, como lo odiaba el Maximilian Pegassus enserado en su oficina a las 2 de la tarde (huy que tarde), en lugar de estar en casa viendo la caricatura de su conejo favorito, o eso era cruel, pero necesitaba un nuevo proyecto para su compañía y no es que se estuviera yendo a la quiebra era solo que asía como 4 días que la prensa no hablaba de el y eso no estaba bien, el mundo merecía saber que estaba haciendo (que humilde y sencillo) y bueno sus consejeros paresian no tener ideas nuevas lo suficiente llamativas para el, en fin perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras observaba unos póster de yugi y otros de yami se preguntaba como era la gente tan tonta para no notar la diferencias entre los dos y aun creerlos la misma persona y aunque ambos compartían el titulo de reyes o rey siendo honestos solo yami se presentaba en los torneos y yugi solo era un espectador, derepente vio el retrato de su esposa tan hermosa, de gran porte y muy fina, toda una reina y siendo sinceros el era un rey que cambiaría todo su reino por tenerla de regreso, se sentía que no era un rey realmente sin su reina... y un momento eso era, sin una reina no había rey.

En ciudad domino la gente estaba tranquila cada una en sus labores, como ciertos tricolores que estaban en casa estudiando o por lo menos uno lo asía, si yugi y yami estaba en casa juntos pero separados, después del duelo ceremonial yami hizo un trato con Ra por un cuerpo propio, el cual nadie sabia cual era, ya que cuando le preguntaban el solo contestaba que no era nada malo y con el tiempo se enterarían, yami obtuvo su identidad de una forma fácil llamada Kaiba y no es que el accediera de una forma voluntaria, fue un chantaje, si el gran faraón con todos sus recuerdos se había hecho alguien un poco mas como decirlo "inteligente"(malicioso) para obtener lo que quería, un día llego con kaiba y le dijo que si no le ayudaba a conseguir documentos legales, el diría que eran primos y una prueba de ADN sin duda lo confirmara y aunque el CEO no fue fácil de convencer, al hacer la prueba de ADN salio el parentesco, por lo que no dudo en ayudarlo para que nadie se enterara de que eran familia (la unión familiar ante todo) y entonces se arreglo una historia, yami era hijo ilegitimo del señor salomón que había tenido con una egipcia que conoció en una de sus excavaciones, la mujer había muerto enferma y yami siendo menor paso al cuidado de su supuesto nuevo padre, convirtiéndose los 3 en una buena familia, algo inusual para algunos pero funcionaba para ellos, y su educasion bueno eso fue mas fácil todavía, ya con sus papeles solo tomo un examen para saber en que grado ponerlo como según venia de otra escuela en al extranjero debían saber cual era su nivel educativo y fue un gran sorpresa yami con 16 años tenia un nivel de universitario pero como no tenia la preparatoria terminada lo pusieron a cursar el ultimo año de esta yugi con 15 en primero y el con 16 en tercero así comenso, aunque ya habían pasado 2 años con la preparatoria terminada y con un año de carrera, ya casi comenzando en segundo, todo era relativa mente normal, hasta que alguien toco a la puerta y entro sin ser bien venido

Hola buenos días me an extrañado-dijo un muy alegre Pegassus

realmente no-dijo yami frente a la computadora asiendo un ensayo para su examen de fin de año

hola pegassus- dijo yugi sentado frente al televisor jugando un nuevo juego (el que no estaba estudiando)

si que gusto yo también los quiero, saben son como los hijos que nunca desee, ya que yo siempre quise una niña-dijo pegassus mientras se sentaba

que emoción algo que no es relevante, a que bienes?-dijo yami siguiendo el juego de pegassus o sino no se iría pronto

vengo por ti y únicamente por ti-dijo mientras sacaba de su portafolio unos papeles

un nuevo torneo?-pregunto yami, si yami era el duelista, yugi se había retirado por a si decirlo, para que yami hiciera lo que mas le gustaba en la vida (jugar cartas, obvio) y yugi seguir con su pasatiempos en los videojuegos que era lo que mas le gustaba al pequeño

si, pero en este no participaras como en los otros-dijo pegassus llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes

y entonces para que me quieres -dijo yami sorprendido

para que corones a tu reina y futura compañera de duelos en un torneo de parejas mixto-dijo pegassus

pero como elegiré pareja-dijo yami, el casi no conocía chicas duelistas y las que conocía no eran tan buenas a su criterio

bueno eso es lo bonito del asunto, organizare un torneo de chicas en el cual seras espectador y la que gane sera tu compañera y tal vez asta se enamoren y se casen y tengan lindos y escandalosos niñitos duelistas, que serán mis sobrinos y que consentiré en navidad y su cumpleaños, claro amenos que nascan en navidad entonces me ahorrare un regalo -

PEGASSUS-grito yami

aaa, que quieres, no grites-dijo pegassus

lo siento, pero por mas que te hable, seguías hablando en tu mundo de fantasia-dijo yami molesto

no puedo evitarlo me emocione-dijo pegassus con alegría

necesitas ayuda medica (y con urgencia)-dijo yugi a pegassus con preocupación

no, lo que necesita es enamorase otra vez, para que siente cabeza-dijo yami

ay mis niños, mis lindos y tontitos niños no se preocupen por mi, estoy bien-dijo pegassus con una sonrisa algo maníaca

yami trae al abuelo ya me susto pegassus-dijo yugi nervioso

lo aria, pero el abuelo no esta en casa-dijo yami muy bajito para que pegassus no escuchara, en eso el timbre sonó y yugi corrió a atender la puerta, era tea quien como cada día llegaba de acosadora con yami

hola yamito cariño-dijo en forma de saludo ignorando a yugi y a pegassus

yami no tenia nada en contra de ella era bonita, de buen cuerpo, pero a su parecer tenia un pequeño defecto, hablaba asta por los codos, si alguien le preguntada que asía en todo el día ella contestaba con tanto lujo de detalle que lo único que le faltaba decir era el color de la ropa interior de la gente que miraba en todo el día, por que el color de su ropa interior era lo primero que decía cuando decía que ropa se había puesto en la mañana, pero bueno era la amiga de yugi y lo único que molestaba a yugi era que digieran algo malo de tea, si el lo había comprobado, yugi no se molesto cuando fue absorbido por el sello de oricalcos, ni cuando su abuelo tiro en el baño de alguna forma muy extraña varias cartas de duelos muy raras que tenia yugi (que asía en el baño con ellas), en cambio un día un chico dijo que tea era muy tonta(y fácil y zorra y p... mejor ya no le sigo) yugi se le había ido a los golpes con el, aunque el no pudo hacer nada, el otro chico era muy grande, yami tubo que intervenir y yami si le dio una lección al tipo por lastimar a yugi no por tea, de ella tenia el mismo pensamiento que el otro chico

bueno yo me voy, -dijo de pronto pegassus

y yami pensó" estar en casa con tea o irse con el maníaco de pegassus"- espérame pegassus necesito mas información del nuevo torneo - y se fue con pegassus y después fue con kaiba asta muy tarde, solo para estar seguro de que tea ya no estaría en casa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**nueva historia si lose espero les guste (no yaoi, con todo el dolor de mi corazón pero no me pude resistir a cambiar con este fic).**

**...a y yugioh no es mio **


	2. Chapter 2

Ya era muy tarde y se preparaban para dormir había sido un día muy largo y con la visita de pegassus y su propuesta muy cansado, pero bueno ya tenían sus piyamas puestas y dientes lavados, listos totalmente solo para meterse a la cama y dormir

yami tu te as enamorado?-fue la pregunta que soltó yugi justo antes de acostare (compartían cuarto y aunque me encanta el yaoi no comparten cama en esta historia)

por que preguntas eso?-evadió la respuesta

te confió un secreto?-le pregunto yugi

si me tienes la suficiente confianza, si-dijo yami

estoy enamorado de tea-dijo yugi con emoción y yami no parecía reaccionar-no dices nada

eso no es un secreto, la única que no lo sabe es tea- "o mas bien no lo quería saber" pensó yami

tan evidente soy-dijo yugi preocupado

acaso lo intentaste ocultar-dijo yami con confuccion

quien mas lo sabe?-le pregunto yugi

para no hacerte el cuento largo, asta kaiba lo sabe-dijo yami con naturalidad

no es siento, para que lo sepa kaiba ya es demasiado-dijo yugi mientras graciosamente se escondía bajo la cama lleno de vergüenza

yami no sabia como ayudarlo, así que le diría la verdad.

si-dijo de repente yami

si que?-pregunto yugi desde debajo de la cama

si, me enamorado-le confirmo

cuéntame -dijo yugi saliendo de debajo de la cama y sentandoce en la cama de yami, con una linda carita de emoción, como niño que espera con ansia su cuento antes de dormir dulcemente.

yo tenia 15 cuando empece a recibir chicas para mi harem personal, eso me ponía incomodo nunca había probado estar con un mujer me daba un poco de vergüenza, tu sabes no cumplir como era debido, en unos meses ya tenia 8 jóvenes a mi dispocision muy lindas ellas y vírgenes, pero yo no me animaba, mi padre dijo que era porque yo mas que atracción, necesitaba sentimientos, no entendí la verdad que quiso decir, mi padre solicito en un templo (si un templo) a una joven con experiencia para que me iniciara, del cual mandaron a una, que la verdad no le puse atención, toda mi atención se fue a su acompañante, solo tenia 14 aun era una niña pero ya dejaba ver que seria una mujer muy atractiva su cabello, sus ojos, su piel, su todo asta su cuerpo que toda vía no estaba totalmente desarrollado era perfecto y la desee como nunca en mi corta vida había deseado a nadie, le pedí ami padre que fuera ella con quien me iniciara y el fue y hablo con la joven mayor la cual se negó argumentando que la pequeña no tenia experiencia, que era solo una aprendiz que no había sido tocada por ningún hombre jamas, después de una larga discusión se llego a una solucion mi padre compro al templo a esa linda chica que yo tanto quería, no me precipite quería que fuera espacial, la lleve a recorrer el palacio, le hice muchos regalos, yo no solo quería tener su cuerpo quería que también me entregara su alma, claro que no me contuve por mucho, unos días después la lleve a mi cama y la hice mía, fue lo mejor del mundo, yo era el primero para ella y ella era la primera para mi, juntos aprendimos a conocernos lo que nos gustaba y que no y claro como cualquier pareja de jóvenes que estaban juntos sin la mas mínima protección ella salio embarazada pronto, ambos fuimos felices, quería casarme con ella pero me lo impidieron, dijeron que al ser esclava no tenia derecho a ser esposa, solo amante, no me importo mientras estuviera conmigo yo estaba feliz y ella también, seis meses después mi padre murió y yo fui faraón estando a días de cumplir los 16, ella siempre con migo, lo único que me alegraba era su hermoso vientre en el cual llevaba vida, vida que yo había sembrado en ella-dijo yami mientras recodaba aquellos días

vaya tuviste un hijo, que lindo-dijo yugi muy feliz, pero entonces miro el rostro de yami del cual se asomaba una lagrima y supo que algo no estaba bien-que paso?-se atrevió a preguntar mas serio

solo habían pasado unos días, hubo un a ataque de los enemigos de mi padre que aprovechando que mi padre estaba muerto y yo muy joven atacaron, mi ejercito siempre estaba listo y yo era muy bueno con la espada, me defendía mientras poníamos a la gente a salvo en el interior del palacio, de repente escuche un grito alguien dijo cuidado, yo volteo al frente y vi una flecha directo a mi venir, supe que no podía quitarme no tenia tiempo cerré lo ojos y sentí una fuerte precion en el pecho, pero no dolor, abrí mis ojos y vi los de ella con la flecha en su espalda, la abrase antes de caer al suelo y yo lo único que pude decirle fue -no te vallas-ella me sonrió y dijo -ya tendremos otra vida para nosotros- cerro sus ojos y ya no los abrió, su cuerpo se sintió pesado y la recosté en el suelo, me quede con ella sintiendo como su cuerpo poco a poco se enfriaba en mis brazos, llore quería decirle tantas cosas, que la amaba ,que era mi vida, que debió dejarme morir a mi por que sin ella yo ya estaba muerto, y no pude decirle nada, porque ya se había marchado y yo solo quería marcharme con ella y mi hijo que aun estaba en su vientre, despues de eso fue lo de bakura y selle mi alma en el rompecabezas y sin recuerdos por que no quera que me doliera mas-dijo yami aun con lagrimas

no llores, no estés triste-dijo yugi con mucho dolor

no lloro de tristeza, al contrario es de amor, ame y fui correspondido, pude ser muy feliz, pero me falto tiempo y que las circunstancias fueran diferentes, sabes un día quizás tenga todo ami favor y encuentre de nuevo el amor-dijo yami con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica

claro que si, tu seras feliz y mucho, nadie mas que tu que te as sacrificado tanto se merece encontrar esa felicidad -dijo yugi antes de volver a su cama

yugi-dijo yami antes de dormir

si, yami-dijo yugi

prométeme que conquistaras a tea-dijo yami ya cansado

eso es difícil, ella te quiere a ti-dijo yugi algo triste

y yo quiero todas las cartas de duelo del mundo y tampoco se puede-dijo yami con gracia

ay yami, mejor duérmete-dijo yugi ya con sueño

-buenas noches yugi

-buenas noches yami

-un día te prometo que te cuidare y tu seras muy feliz, tanto que cualquier tristeza que hayas tenido se borrara, por que mi amor por ti no se a terminado y nunca se terminara, sera eterno y duradero y si un día me dejas de amar yo con gusto te volveré a enamorar, pues de ti no me quiero alejar, tu eres mi principio y mi final, asta las estrellas y mas aya -fue el dulce susurro que dijo yami antes de dormir, que como cada noche era ya su costumbre


	3. Chapter 3

**lo se no tengo perdon tanto tiempo sin poner nada, ni actualisar nada , no meresco la vida voy a llorar hasta desidratarme,... pero bueno dejando mis dramas de lado un capitulo mas de esta historia que a tantos le gusta leer ( o eso es lo que me gusta creer en mi pequeno mundo de fantacias) a y una cosa mas pronto actuaisare mis historia pendientes no dejare nada inconcluso **

Era Un día tan tranquilo y relajado las clases ya habian terminado , las vacasiones por fin quitaban el estres, pero no para todos

-yami as visto mi otro tenis no lo encuentro - dijo yugi con un tenis blanco en su mano

-hablas del que traes en la mano o del que ya traes puesto- fue lo que dijo yami con una sonrisa de gracia, yugi sin dudas estaba muy nervioso ese dia el estaba decidido a declararcele a tea sin importar que pasara

no te rias hoy es un dia muy importante para mi hoy se juega mi destino, voy al todo o nada- dijo yugi como si ese fuera el desafio de su vida, lo cual lo hacia verce mas comico

esta bien ya no me reire, estas listo, llevas dinero, tu pase de autobus, tu chaqueta- decia yami

si padre no te preocupes - respondio yugi con gracia, yami podia ser muy sobre protector con el

si fueras mi hijo estaria muy orgulloso y feliz de que fueras tan bueno- dijo yami con mucha sinceridad

perdoname- dijo yugi tristemente

por que? - cuestiono yami

por que tu tenias la ilucion de ser papa y yo con mis juegos tontos de seguro te lastimo- dijo yugi recordando lo de su novia y bebe muertos

para nada, tu nuncas as hecho o dicho algo que me lastime, pero ya dejemos ese tema se te hace tarde-dijo cambiando el tema tranquilamente

ok, no vemos mas tarde- dijo yugi y salio de la casa

yami se quedo solo, era hora de su momento de relajacion en privado, fue ala cocina se sirvio helado de vainilla, le puso mermelada de naranja y dos galletas de choolate una verdadera delicia, se sento en la sala subio los pies en el sofa, tomo un libro que estaba sobre la mesita de sentro y se puso a leer con calma, nada mas relajante que un buen helado y un buen libro para relajarce totalmente a solas y en silencio, lo malo es que el gusto no le duro ni 5 minutos, cuando escucho un voz muy conocida

que estas leyendo?- fue la pregunta al momento, en el que el intruso le arrebato el libro de las manos-la guerra y la paz que aburrido

hola buenos dias a ti tambien, que milagro tu visita, pero pasa y sientate querido "primito" seto-dijo yami con todo el sarcasmo del mundo

pues veras estaba en casa y me dije a mi mismo, vallamos a fastidiar digo a disfrutar el dia con mi primo "favorito"- dijo kaiba con descaro y arrogancia

1 soy tu unico primo vivo hasta donde se, 2 eres incapas de disfrutar digo de fastidiar un gran dia como este, a que viniste se directo y por cierto como entraste la puerta tenia llave- dijo yami mientras terminaba su helado

recuerdas la ves que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa?-pregunto el ceo

si con dormir, te refieres a la ves que me cai de las escaleras y quede inconsiente y que por cierto cuando desperte, ya era de dia y yo seguia tirado al pie de la escalera, si lo recuerdo -dijo yami un poco molesto

bueno saque un duplicado de tus llaves, por si algun dia las necesitaba-dijo ignorando el recuerdo de yami

esa caida me dolio, pude haber muerto- dijo quejandoce por ser ignorado

ya empesaron los torneos para selecionar a las candidatas a reinas-dijo seto sin darle importancia a yami o sus quejas

lo se al finalizar el dia sabre quien estara en la lista de pocibles candidatas, pegasus quedo de avisarme- dijo tranquilo y resignado de que kaiba lo ignorara

no estas nervioso?- pregunto seto

no, porque deveria de estarlo- dijo yami tranquilo

solo piensalo, cuantas chicas juegan duelos, no muchas la mayoria solo son expectadoras o poristas, que no saben diferenciar una carta trampa de una de hechizo, que pociblidades hay de que te toque una buena y no una que gano de suerte y que se la pase mas arreglandoce para las camaras, que haciendo una estrategia de juego decente - dijo seto

lo se, pero e conocido buenas duelistas -dijo yami

cuales?-pregunto seto

que tal mai-dijo

te refieres a la mujer que solo tiene a sus arpias y un dragon como unicas cartas de mostros- dijo seto

tambien esta rebeca- dijo yami

la nina de 8 anos que acosa a yugi- dijo kaiba

ya tiene 10 pero tienes razon, que tal vivian la modelo de tu torneo- dijo yami

ocea tu acosadora personal sin cerebro, en definitiva que no progresas- se burlo el ceo

bueno que tal isis, tiene una buena baraja, es mayor de edad, no acosa a nadie y es inteligente- dijo yami

si, es buena- dijo seto-pero olvidas un detalle importante

cual? - pregunto yami con confucion

ella esta enterrada en algun lugar del arenero que llamas Egipto y hasta donde se ella no participara en estos torneos - dijo kaiba

ok, oficialmente ya me fastidiaste el dia, a hora solo podre pensar en que clase de chica me tocara- dijo el faraon frustrado

bueno hecha mi obra del dia, ire a tomar un vuelo- dijo kaiba

a donde vas ?- pregunto curioso el otro

a egipto- respondio

dos preguntas una, a que vas? y segunda, me traes arena?

primero para que quieres arena?- pregunto seto

dijiste que egipto era un arenero y tu eres un gato, a si que si traes arena te la pondre en una caja para cuando vengas - respondio con burla

ja ja me encanta tu sentido del humor, deberias ser comediante, no espera mejor sigue siendo duelista o te moriras de hambre- dijo seto con una leve sonrisa

wow el primo sabe bromear, ten cuidado no vaya a caerse el avion del milagro-dijo yami con burla

ja ja en serio no dejes el duelo, ni la escuela, ya me voy se me hace tarde te veo el lunes en la tarde - dijo seto ya despidiendoce

no me dijiste a que vas- dijo yami

a buscar a isis para que sea mi companera en el torneo mixto, gracias por recordarmela -dijo el ceo y se fue

no lo pudo creer seto dijo gracias, jajaja este dia si que es raro- dijo el faraon volviendo a tomar su libro del suelo donde lo dejo caer kaiba, y comenso con su lectura de nuevo

de nuevo yami volvio a su lectura y asi estuvo un par de horas hasta que llego yugi corriendo llorando subio a su habitacion y se ensero, eso preocupo al mayor, lo mas seguro tea lo rechazo y fue hasta donde estaba yugi

yugi puedo pasar?- fue lo que pregunto el mayor ya que sabia muy bien que preguntarle que si estaba bien, la respuesta seria no

dejame solo- grito yugi

pero yami no haria eso y a sabiendas de molestar a yugi entro al cuarto

te dije que me dejaras solo - dijo el menor

yami solo se sento en la cama y abrazo a yugi el cual le correspondio como si de aferrarse a la vida fuerra

fue horrible- comenso a decir el menor- yo sabia que no me amaba pero lo que me dijo no fue amable, te sere honesto yo esperaba que me rechazara pero que al menos me daria una oportunidad de conquistarla y ganarme su corazon, pero lo que me dijo fue que no me queria que te quria a ti, que solo me soportaba para estar serca de ti, que yo no valia nada, que mis sentimientos eran poca cosa para ella, que como siquiera me atrevia a pensar en ella, dijo que me detestaba y que solo loca se atreberia a salir con migo y que la unica razon por la que hace el sacrificio de salir con migo es para asercarse a ti, por que solo tu eres digno de ella- decia yugi sin reprimir su llanto

ya no llores yugi, ella es la que no vale nada y por ser tan cruel con tigo que eres tan noble, el destino lo sera con ella y su mal corazon- dijo yami

pero no quiero que le pase nada malo- dijo yugi-no le hagas nada malo- sabiendo las cosas que yami era capas de hacer por cuidarlo y defenderlo

tranquilo yo no le are nada, pero ella misma se buscara su castigo el destino y el karma se encargaran de eso- dijo yami

y asi se paso la tarde con yugi dandole animos y esperanza para futuro

**una disculpa por la ortografia no tengo una letra la otra que no es la N ya saben cual y algunas otras pocible fallas **


	4. Chapter 4

**hola un cap mas de esta súper historia la mas adorada por todos (si estoy loca pero sino me lo creo yo entonces quien). Bueno ya los dejo con su lectura mas esperada ( O estar lejos tanto tiempo si que me afecto o tengo mucho autoestima, yo en lo personal creo que estoy afectada no se que opinen ustedes) bien sin mas demora la historia.**

Una horas pasaron yugi se quedo dormido después de tan terrible dia, yami se dispuso a preparar la cena no es que el fuera el chef del siglo pero era un pasatiempos que le gustaba para el era una forma diferente de conoser el mundo, preparo carne con salsa de tomate y cebollas dulces y de guarnición, una ensalada de lechuga romana con pepino y queso en cubitos con adereso mil islas y para rematar un postre un pastel de tres leches con fruta fresca y mucho chocolate. Yami ya tenia todo listo solo faltaba ver si ya se había despertado yugi ya iba a subir las escaleras cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo asustaron

Hola querido yami -dijo la entuciasmada voz a sus espaldas

Es que hoy es el día de `entrar a la casa muto sin permiso` -dijo yami mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a su nueva visita

Ni pareciera que te alegra verme -dijo sintiendo una ofenza muy finjida la visita

Pegasus no estoy de humor, yugi tubo un mal día y yo solo quiero que ya termine este día - dijo yami algo molesto

Que le paso al pequeño?- dijo pegasus

Disculpa pero es personal y no te lo diré - dijo Yami

Bueno esta bien ya me enterrare despues , a lo que vine ta traigo la lista de chicas que participaran para convertirse en tu futura reina- dijo muy feliz pegasus

Solo dime cuantas son y si saben jugar duelos- dijo yami

16 chicas y si que saben jugar varias sorprendieron con jugadas dignas como las que tu haces- dijo pegasus

Wow deben ser muy buenas si juegan así - una tercera voz

Yugi ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto yami

Si hablar contigo y la siesta me hizo sentir bien- dijo yugi con tranquilidad - oye pegasus y como se ara el torneo para saber cual sera la ganadora?_ pregunto yugi ya que el no sabia detalles del torneo

Bueno veraz hoy se hicieron 16 torneos al rededor del mundo para concegir a las candidatas y esas chicas se dividirán en dos equipos de 8 se ara un sorteo para dividirlas en parejas y serán llevadas a 4 sitios diferentes donde en pareja se enfrentaran en la primera ronda se eliminan cuatro parejas, en la segunda ronda se eliminan dos parejas y en la tercera solo sale victoriosa una pereja y en la cuarta ronda que sera en el gran estadio, la pareja restante se dividirá y pelearan por separado una contra la otra y la que gane sera la reyna y compañera de yami-explico pegasus

Pero porque enparejarlas si solo una ganara? - Pregunto yugi

Es para que demuestren que pueden trabajar en equipo - respondió esta vez yami

Wow si que es complicado este asunto- dijo yugi confundido

Bueno yugi te explico con mas calma después a hora es tiempo de cenar, te quedas pegasus? - preguntó yami

No solo quise traerte la lista personalmente, ya me voy nos vemos en el encuentro final- y se fue

No iras a los torneos? - pregunto curioso yugi

No - fue la respuesta de yami, mientras servía la cena

Por que ? -seguía con las preguntas

Pegasus quiere que no vea a las chicas hasta el final, cuando toque coronar a la que sea mi reyna- dijo ya sentandoce a la mesa

A, y esta es la lista de chicas- dijo mirando la hoja que dejo - es pera que es esto , sol, mariposa, pajarita, gatita, que son estos nombres? preguntó yugi

Pegasus tampoco quiere que sepa sus nombres reales para que no las investige, a si que pidió como parte del reglamento ponerse seudónimos y no decir sus nombres hasta que una gane

Y por que?- pregunto yugi curioso

No se, locura de pegasus, ya sebes como es- dijo yami si darle importancia

Y no te da ni un tantito de curiocidad saber quien te tocara, como sea llama, como es físicamente o algo-dijo yugi

Bueno te mentiría si te dijera que no siento nada, pero tampoco es algo que me mate de nervios- dijo sinceramente yami

La cena termino, yugi lavo los platos para ayudar a yami con los últimos que a seres de la casa, terminaron de limpiar la cosina y subieron a la habitación, yugi se dio un baño y se puso la pijama, después hizo lo mismo yami, cada uno estaba en su cama y como yugi había dormido por la tarde no tenia sueño y yami estaba con su lectura paresia que tampoco tenia sueño.

Yami, tienes sueño?- pregunto yugi

Que quieres yugi?- pregunto yami con preocupasion de que yugi otra vez se sintiera mal

Te molesto si te pregunto mas de ella ,de tu novia - dijo yugi

Que quieres saber?- pregunto yami

Como era ella físicamente?- fue la primera pregunta

Su piel era clara no le gustaba quemarce con el sol, lo cual era gracioso ya que en egipto lo que mas abunda es el sol y la arena, era casi de mi estatura, su cabello era tan negro como la noche, largo y lacio, sus labios eran hermosos bien definidos , nariz perfecta para sus rasgos finos, delgada y de finas curvas, pero lo que mas amaba eran sus ojos se paresian a los míos en forma pero su color eran, sabes algo curioso yugi-dijo yami

Que, que es lo curioso- dijo yugi

El color de sus ojos eran muy paresidos al color de tus ojos yugi- dijo yami

A los mios, como?- pregunto yugi

Tus ojos son amatistas, osea un color un poco mas claro que el morado y los ojos de ella eran violeta mas oscuros que el morado, bellos e hipnotisantes, un color que hasta a hora no e vuelto a ver en nadie, el color mas sercano a su tono son los tuyos- dijo yami son una sonrisa como si pudiera ver la imagen de su amada frente a el

Por como la describes debió ser muy bella , como se llamaba?- pregunto yugi- eso no me lo has dicho y creo que eso es algo importante

No tenia un nombre, era una esclava y generalmente nadie se molestaba en ponerle nombres a sus esclavos, yo le puse uno pero luego se lo cambie-dijo yami estables sonreía como si dijera un chiste

De que te ríes y porque le cambiaste el nombre- dijo yugi

Cuando la conocí le puse el nombre de Hathor, significaba el templo de horus y se decia que era la diosa del amor, la alegría, las danzas y artes inclucibe del erotismo y la maternidad, y era hija de Ra-dijo yami ( son datos verdaderos)

Que bello nombre pero por cual se lo cambiaste?- pregunto yugi

Por el de Sekhmet, que significa, la mas poderosa, la terrible- contesto yami ( también la hija de Ra pero como preparo otra historia que no publicare hasta que termine esta y todo lo pendiente, no daré mas detalles)

La terrible suena agrecivo, -dijo yugi- por que ese nombre? preguntó

Para no hacerte el cuento largo y te duermas ya, solo diré que ella era de carácter especial, muy especial,- fue la respuesta

Pero explicame como que especial?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad

Buenas noches yugi- le contesto yami

Pero no me as dicho - insistía

Buenas noches y-u-g-i - deletreo el nombre para a serle saber que ya no le diría nada, después apago la luz y se acostó a dormir, dejando al pobre yugi con muchas dudas y preguntas.


	5. Chapter 5

Pasaron unos días las chicas ya habían llegado a Japón y pronto se celebrarían los combates para elegir a las dos finalistas, yami tenia prohibido ir pero yugi y los demás no, pero como todavía falta van dos dias para que todo comenzará yugi, yami y todos los demás incluyendo al ceo fueron a la playa

No puedo creerlo viejo, no solo vamos a ver a lindas chicas pelear sino que podremos conocerlas, tal vez me consiga una novia- decía muy emocionado un chico rubio, ojos de miel

No te hagas iluciones esas chicas quieren con yami no contigo - lo desanimaba un castaño, de ojos cafe

Que te pasa tristan, que no vez mi gran atractivo, soy irresistible - decía alardeando joey y flexionando sus brazos como si fuera un fisicoculturista(desnutrido)

Si claro en tu mente, por que en la realidad todas huyen o tu que piensas yugi?- pregunto tristan

Yo me reservó mi opinión - dijo yugi con una gotita escuriendo de su cabeza

Que quieres decir con eso yugi?- pregunto joey

Que a las chicas decentes no les gustan los perros con roña, eso quiso decir- interrumpió seto que ya comesaba a fastidiarse de la aburrida platica de esos tontos

A quien le dices perro con roña, gato energúmeno - dijo joey

Quieres hacer una apuesta ?- preguntó el ceo

Que clase de apuesta y que ganare niño rico?- pregunto joey

Muy simple en una hora a mas tardar tienes que conseguir que una chica te de un beso y claro para no torturar a la chica que te bese el la mejilla, si lo logras yo te daré lo que quieras y si pierdes seras mi esclavo por todo este día sin protestar- dijo seto

Ya perdista niño rico ya veras are que me besen y en la boca - dijo joey muy confiado

Desafortunadamente el rubio el único contacto que optuvo de una chica fue una cachetada o mas bien 4 ya que lo intento con cuatro y con todas tubo la misma respuesta, con el orgullo herido y un cachete lastimado regreso derrotado.

Eso si que fue entretenido de ver - dijo el castaño de ojos azules

Te reto a que tu también lo hagas, es doble o nada- dijo joey

Bien lo are- dijo el castaño lo que sorprendió a varios que el castaño se pusiera a jugar esa clase de juegos

El castaño camino hasta donde estaban unas lindas jóvenes y se enfoco en una bella rubia, de ojos celestes, le hizo platica unos minutos y la chica lo beso, gano sin ninguna duda y joey no lo podía creer y cuando el castaño regreso victorioso las miradas de los demás eran de asombro.

Como rayos lo hisiste? - fue la pregunta de asombro de joey, el señor de hielo al parecerparecer sabia conquistar chicas

Fácil es algo llamado seducion , no como tu que usas el acoso lo cual solo asusta a las chicas- dijo el castaño con arrogancia

Joey estaba con la boca abierta no lo podía creer, seto kaiba un seductor, eso ni en sus peores pesadillas se lo imajinaba, después de un rato todo volvió a la normalidad o casi todo ya que el rubio tubo que cumplir con la apuesta, seto se recostó en una amaca y le ordenaba traerle cosas y servirle limonada, joey lo asia pero no dejaba de insultarlo tanto como podía, los demás estaban jugando en la playa, yami que estaba en una amaca a un lado del ceo estaba muy ocupado leyendo, pero de repente se levanto como si algo lo hubiera asustado.

Que pasa?- pregunto el castaño

No lo sentiste- dijo yami

Sentir que? -pregunto el castaño

Senti algo que no estaba bien pero no se como explicarlo, era como una enerjia peligrosa o algo muy oscuro- trató de explicar

De seguro fue la mala vibra de este gato energúmeno por tenerlo tan serca- dijo joey

Callate perro a ti nadie te habla y tu yami tranquilo no te exaltes y relajante si algo malo pasara yo también lo sentiria- si, el castaño no solo podía recordar su pasado al igual que yami sino que también había retomado ciertas habilidades aunque no las usaba ya que no lo consideraba necesario

Tal vez tengas razon, necesito relajarme - dijo yami volviendo a recostarse y retomar su libro, pero de repente se lo arrebataron - que te pasa joey?- pregunto yami

Que me pasa a mi, que te pasa a ti, mirate estamos en una playa el día es perfecto y tu con un libro, levantate metete al mar, ligate a una linda nena, disfruta el momento, estuviste encerado un montón de años, aprovecha la vida- dijo molesto joey

Yo disfruto mi vida a mi manera dame mi libro- dijo yami

No te lo daré minimo asta que hables con una chica y consigas su teléfono -reto joey

Yami estaba sin palabras, la discucion llamo la atención de los demás que se acercaron, yugi entendía por que no quería hacer semejante cosa, pero no dijo nada era un asunto muy personal de yami.

Mira joey lo que pasa es que - pero no termino la oración, se quedo viendo a lo lejos algo que llamo su atencion y se le ocurrió una idea- vez aquella chica pelirroja de biquini negro- dijo yami, con un plan en su mente

Joey volteoy vio a la chica mas linda que estaba en la playa, bella y escultural, toda una diosa perfecta y que claro no cualquiera podría conquistar

Si la veo esta de lujo- dijo Joey babeando

Pues bien are que venga te quite el libro y me lo de- dijo yami muy seguro de lo que aria

Si tu ases eso te venerare como a un dios, porque no creo que un bonbon como ese te haga caso- dijo Joey

Yami camino asta donde estaba la chica junto con otras cuatro mas, algo le dijo y la joven camino asta donde estaba Joey

Ta llamas Joey verdad- dijo la joven de forma coqueta

Joey solo babeaba mas y los demás no podían creer que esa joven le hablara a Joey de esa manera.

Me das por favor el libro- dijo la joven y Joey obedeció sin protesta, la chica se inclino asia adelante como se le fuera a dar un beso y Joey cerro los ojos para resibirlo, pero lo único que recibió fue que le estrallaran el libro en la cara tumbandolo al suelo y sacándolo de su ensoñasion

Por que hisite eso? -pregunto Joey molesto

Por que molestaste a yami y si lo molestas a el me molestas a mi, así que no lo vuelvas a hacesr o volveré y mis amigas vendran conmigo y te moleremos entre todas esta claro -amenazo con mucha ira

Esta bien ya no lo molestare- dijo Joey muy asustado

La joven se dio la vuelta y le dio el libro a yami y le dijo- si te sigue molestando solo dime- y le dio un beso en los labios, lo que sorprendió a todos y la chica volvió a girar a donde estaba Joey y le dijo- te estaré vijilando - con un tono amenazante y se fue

Que fue eso - dijo el rubio

Eso fue pamela- dijo seto

Pamela- dijo yugi sin entender

Si ella esta en la univercidad con nosotros y ella adora a yami es su juguete favorito,- dijo el castaño

Como que yami es su juguete favorito?- pregunto yugi muy confundido

Que el te explique- dijo el castaño y todos voltearon a ver a yami

Bueno lo que pasa es que ella es muy popular y todos quieren salir con ella y ella me invito a una fiesta y yo dije que no, eso legos de molestarla le fascinó ya que nadie la rechaza y se obcesiono un poco con migo, lo cual es algo que me halaga y pertuba al mismo tiempo ya que ellas es algo brusca- explico yami

El resto del día paso tranquilo, todos entraron al mar, jugaron en la arena, comieron y se relajaron, ya llegada la hora de irse, yami no pudo evitar sentir esa sensación de que algo no andaba bien pero supo ocultarlo ya se encargaría de investigar después

**bueno trato de actualisar tan rápido como puedo para terminar rápido con mis pendientes y no pierda mi inspiración **


	6. Chapter 6

Era el gran día los torneos comenzaban y en cierta casa-tienda un yugi se apresuraba a salir

Yugi tranquilo es temprano- dijo yami viendo como el menor corría por todos lados

Yami no encuentro mi chaqueta azul y no me digas que la trigo puesta por que ya me vi al espejo- dijo

Esta en la secadora- dijo yami

Yugi corrió por ella y salio rápido de la casa, una vez que se fue yami se preparo y salio, fue a el museo recorrió cada pasillo vio todo lo que se mostraba y llego a unas escaleras que solo el personal autorizado podía utilizar, descendió y abrió la puerta entro, con su vista localizo su objetivo y se aserco a el, era un sarcófago de oro muy hermoso con bellas incrustaciones de diamantes, esmeraldas y ónix, y se podía leer unas palabras en egipcio que yami entendía muy bien "Ya habrá una vida para nosotros", las ultimas palabras que ella había nombrado

Te amo, han pasado siglos completos, pero a un puedo sentirte dentro de mi, ojala pronto vuelvas a mi, te necesito- dijo yami mientras se inclinaba y recargaba su frente en el viejo ataúd

Mi faraón -dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas

Isis, que bueno verte- dijo yami volteando a verla

Sabe es hermoso que aun la recuerde, pero debe dejarla ir para que usted sea feliz- dijo isis

Estas aquí para el torneo-dijo evadiendo lo dicho por la egipcia

No, por que pregunta?_ dijo con curiosidad

Kaiba dijo que te buscaría hasta tomó un vuelo - dijo un confundido faraón

Tal vez encontró lo que buscaba sin tener que buscarme - dijo isis

A que te refieres? - dijo yami aun mas confundido

Son solo palabras mi señor - dijo la mujer

Isis la verdad de todo lo que dices, no entiendo la mayoría- dijo yami con una leve sonrisa

Bueno a las mujeres nos gusta tener algún misterio - dijo la joven- por cierto como esta el pequeño yugi

Tubo un problema con tea ella lo rechazo cruelmente, pero lo esta tomando con calma- dijo con un poco de molestia

Ella parece agradable pero en el fondo solo se interesa en si misma, eso es triste pero bueno yugi lo superara - aseguro

Isis lo an abierto ?- pregunta que desconcertó a la morena

Bueno la verdad si, para hacerle análisis y tomar muestras- ella sabia que hablaba de sarcófago

Y que rebelaron las pruebas?- pregunto yami con tristeza

Bueno que se crió en egipto pero que no nació hay, aun no se sabe de donde vino- isis

Ella nació en la india hija de comerciantes fue robada y vendida como esclava a los cuatro años, cambio dos veces de dueño antes de que llegara con migo, - dijo atem dando a entender lo que quería saber

Le faltaban aproximadamente tres semanas para dar a luz, un varón según los estudios saludable de buen peso y medida- dijo la egipcia- la flecha no los mato fue el veneno que esta contenía era muy potente -agrego

Debí ser yo y no ella, pensé que estaba dentro del palacio en un lugar seguro, no la pude proteger - dijo con tristeza

No se culpe ella era asi , ni usted la podía controlar - dijo isis

Eso lo se recuerdas lo del caballo- dijo el faraon

Si, y también lo del incendio, pero nunca lo hizo por maldad - dijo isis

El incendio jajajajaja fue mi favorita y su carita tan tierna- dijo yami con una bella sonrisa

Usted si que le amaba - dijo isis

Nunca dudes de eso ella era mi vida- dijo yami

Debe olvidarla- dijo la mujer

No puedo- dijo yami

Debe intentarlo- incistio

es literal de verdad no puedo o me muero - dijo yami

Como es eso pocible - dijo la mujer sorprendida

Mi trato con Ra inplica que debo volver a estar con ella, tengo 40 días a partir de cuando la vea para enamorarla y juntos enfrantarnos a no se que cosa y lo que me asusta es que no la pueda protejer - dijo aflingido yami

Pero que enfrentaran? -dijo isis

No se no me dijo nada mas, el no rebela mas de lo necesario- dijo yami

No se preocupe todo estará bien, tiene el apoyo de todos los que lo quieren- dijo isis- sabe cuando la vera

No Ra preparara todo cuando sea el tiempo preciso- dijo yami- pero siento que sera pronto, e sentido cosas extrañas algo no esta bien

Que es lo que a sentido? - pregunto

No se con exactitud pero es malo temo por yugi y los otros, sabes que los considero mi familia, también a ustedes deben cuidarse- dijo yami

Gracias por conciderarnos su familia, nos cuidaremos bien y lo ayudaremos en lo que necesite -dijo la mujer

Bien me tengo que ir, tengo una visita mas que hacer- se despidió y se marcho

Camino por la calle vio todo lo que lo rodeaba, nada paresia fuera de lo común eso estaba muy bien y llego a su destino coorporacion kaiba, entro paso por recepción tomo el ascensor y subió asta el ultimo piso, la secretaria del ceo no estaba así que entro y allí estaba sentado frente a su escritorio

Seto kaiba -dijo con autoridad

Que pasa?- dijo kaiba sin despegar su vista de la pantalla de su computadora

De repente su laptop termino en el suelo y yami sentado en sus piernas de una forma muy sugestiva

Que haces? - fue la pregunta del ceo

Según recuerdo a ti te gustan los dos bandos, que no soy lo suficientemente atractivo? - cuestiono yami

Eres muy atractivo, pero según lo que yo recuerdo solo te gustan las niñas- dijo el ceo

Vamos a ver si eso es cierto- dijo yami y lo beso con mucha pasion y poco a poco se hizo mas fuerte e intenso, yami con su rodilla estimulo la entrepierna del castaño y valla que su caricia optuvo la respuesta que deseaba, el castaño por su parte cargo a yami y lo puso sobre el escritorio con toda la intensión de quitarle la ropa y que pasara lo que tenia que pasar.

De repente yami se separo del castaño- sabes que si tienes razon, solo me gustan la chicas- dijo se acomodo la ropa y se disponía a irse a, cuando seto se lo impidió

Por que me dejas así y te vas?- pregunto el castaño

Se llama venganza, cuando fuiste a mi casa y hablaste de isis, me mentiste - dijo yami de forma acusatoria-algo tramas y lo descubriré

Seto solo se sorprendió no esperaba que yami se diera cuenta, de que algo le ocultaba

Yami se fue molesto, si kaiba estaba ocultando algo que perjudicara a yugi o a cualquiera de sus amigos lo haría pedazos sin importar que fueran familia, paso una rato llego a casa y una hora después llego yugi con sus amigos

Yami no sabes lo que te perdiste fue genial-dijo yugi muy feliz

Si viejo había una chica que se llamaba sombra fue espectacular fue como verte a ti pero mas salvaje - dijo Joey también muy emocionado

Si aunque no les pudimos ver las caras usaban capuchas- dijo tristan

Pero aun así lo difrutamos- dijo yugi

Me alegra que se dibirtieran, quieren cenar?- preguntó yami

Viejo eso no se pregunta, claro que si - dijo Joey

Que hisiste yami? -Pregunto yugi

Nada pedí pizza ya no debe tardar- y justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta era el repartidor, yami pago y todos se sentaron a comer en la sala mientras veían una película.

**hola no me pude recistir a un pequeño toque yaoi, poco a poco se rebela todo, habrá mas suspenso y misterio muajajajajajajajajajajajaja (o no la deprecion es mala y mas cuando es cronica :( y peor cuando no te pueden medicar, no puedo ver elefantitos rosas o eso es por alcohol bueno no importa) cuidencen **


	7. Chapter 6 el correcto

**Este es el capitulo real que iba a poner y no el anterior, abajo la explicación**

Era el gran día los torneos comenzaban y en cierta casa-tienda un yugi se apresuraba a salir

Yugi tranquilo es temprano- dijo yami viendo como el menor corría por todos lados

Yami no encuentro mi chaqueta azul y no me digas que la trigo puesta por que ya me vi al espejo- dijo

Esta en la secadora- dijo yami

Yugi corrió por ella y salio rápido de la casa, una vez que se fue yami se preparo y salio, fue a el museo recorrió cada pasillo vio todo lo que se mostraba y llego a unas escaleras que solo el personal autorizado podía utilizar, descendió y abrió la puerta entro, con su vista localizo su objetivo y se aserco a el, era un sarcófago de oro muy hermoso con bellas incrustaciones de diamantes, esmeraldas y ónix, y se podía leer unas palabras en egipcio que yami entendía muy bien "Ya habrá una vida para nosotros", las ultimas palabras que ella había nombrado

Te amo, han pasado siglos completos, pero a un puedo sentirte dentro de mi, ojala pronto vuelvas a mi, te necesito- dijo yami mientras se inclinaba y recargaba su frente en el viejo ataúd

Mi faraón -dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas

Isis, que bueno verte- dijo yami volteando a verla

Sabe es hermoso que aun la recuerde, pero debe dejarla ir para que usted sea feliz- dijo isis

Estas aquí para el torneo-dijo evadiendo lo dicho por la egipcia

No, por que pregunta?_ dijo con curiosidad

Kaiba dijo que te buscaría hasta tomó un vuelo - dijo un confundido faraón

Tal vez encontró lo que buscaba sin tener que buscarme - dijo isis

A que te refieres? - dijo yami aun mas confundido

Son solo palabras mi señor - dijo la mujer

Isis la verdad de todo lo que dices, no entiendo la mayoría- dijo yami con una leve sonrisa

Bueno a las mujeres nos gusta tener algún misterio - dijo la joven- por cierto como esta el pequeño yugi

Tubo un problema con tea ella lo rechazo cruelmente, pero lo esta tomando con calma- dijo con un poco de molestia

Ella parece agradable pero en el fondo solo se interesa en si misma, eso es triste pero bueno yugi lo superara - aseguro

Isis lo an abierto ?- pregunta que desconcertó a la morena

Bueno la verdad si, para hacerle análisis y tomar muestras- ella sabia que hablaba de sarcófago

Y que rebelaron las pruebas?- pregunto yami con tristeza

Bueno que se crió en egipto pero que no nació hay, aun no se sabe de donde vino- isis

Ella nació en la india hija de comerciantes fue robada y vendida como esclava a los cuatro años, cambio dos veces de dueño antes de que llegara con migo, - dijo atem dando a entender lo que quería saber

Le faltaban aproximadamente tres semanas para dar a luz, un varón según los estudios saludable de buen peso y medida- dijo la egipcia- la flecha no los mato fue el veneno que esta contenía era muy potente -agrego

Debí ser yo y no ella, pensé que estaba dentro del palacio en un lugar seguro, no la pude proteger - dijo con tristeza

No se culpe ella era asi , ni usted la podía controlar - dijo isis

Eso lo se recuerdas lo del caballo- dijo el faraon

Si, y también lo del incendio, pero nunca lo hizo por maldad - dijo isis

El incendio jajajajaja fue mi favorita y su carita tan tierna- dijo yami con una bella sonrisa

Usted si que le amaba - dijo isis

Nunca dudes de eso ella era mi vida- dijo yami

Debe olvidarla- dijo la mujer

No puedo- dijo yami

Debe intentarlo- incistio

es literal de verdad no puedo o me muero - dijo yami

Como es eso pocible - dijo la mujer sorprendida

Mi trato con Ra inplica que debo volver a estar con ella, tengo 40 días a partir de cuando la vea para enamorarla y juntos enfrantarnos a no se que cosa y lo que me asusta es que no la pueda protejer - dijo aflingido yami

Pero que enfrentaran? -dijo isis

No se no me dijo nada mas, el no rebela mas de lo necesario- dijo yami

No se preocupe todo estará bien, tiene el apoyo de todos los que lo quieren- dijo isis- sabe cuando la vera

No Ra preparara todo cuando sea el tiempo preciso- dijo yami- pero siento que sera pronto, e sentido cosas extrañas algo no esta bien

Que es lo que a sentido? - pregunto

No se con exactitud pero es malo temo por yugi y los otros, sabes que los considero mi familia, también a ustedes deben cuidarse- dijo yami

Gracias por conciderarnos su familia, nos cuidaremos bien y lo ayudaremos en lo que necesite -dijo la mujer

Bien me tengo que ir, tengo una visita mas que hacer- se despidió y se marcho

Camino por la calle vio todo lo que lo rodeaba, nada paresia fuera de lo común eso estaba muy bien, llego al centro comercial y busco algo que le serviría, para la platica que le esperaba, una vez lo encontró, pago por ella y fue a buscar a la persona con la que tenia que hablar y llego a su destino coorporacion kaiba, entro paso por recepción tomo el ascensor y subió asta el ultimo piso, la secretaria del ceo no estaba así que entro y allí estaba sentado frente a su escritorio

Seto kaiba -dijo con autoridad

Que pasa?- dijo kaiba sin despegar su vista de la pantalla de su computadora

De repente su laptop termino en el suelo y yami sentado en su escritorio, utilizando sus piernas para que el castaño no se pudiera zafar de su silla

Que haces? - fue la pregunta del ceo

Según recuerdo tu tienes una fobia, o por lo menos mi antiguo sacerdote la tenia, me pregunto si tu también la tendrás? - cuestiono yami

de que hablas yo no tengo fobias, bájate de mi escritorio y déjame trabajar- dijo el ceo molesto

Vamos a ver si eso es cierto, déjame presentarte a Doris- dijo yami y de la caja que sostenía saco una enorme tarántula, seto se congelo al instante y comenzó a sudar frio, yami logro su cometido-recuerdo cuando éramos niños en el antiguo Egipto y tu por accidente caíste a una fosa que estaba llena de arañas, gritaste y lloraste pidiendo ayuda, cuando te sacaron te habían picado mas de 10 arañas y estuviste enfermo por muchos días, cuando te recuperaste le tenias tanto miedo a las arañas que jamás lo pudiste superar y por lo que veo aun les temes.

aléjala -fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño, en un tono que parecía suplica

De repente yami se quito y aparto a la tarántula del rostro del castaño- sabes pensé cual seria la mejor manera de torturarte y secuestrar a tu hermano es lo que hacen todos, yo no podría mokuba me cae muy bien y no soy tan cobarde, entonces recordé tu pequeño miedo a estas creaturas y dije es perfecto, pero ya me tengo que ir

Por que haces esto y te vas?- pregunto el castaño

Se llama venganza, cuando fuiste a mi casa y hablaste de isis, me mentiste - dijo yami de forma acusatoria-algo tramas y lo descubriré

Seto solo se sorprendió no esperaba que yami se diera cuenta, de que algo le ocultaba

Yami se fue molesto, si kaiba estaba ocultando algo que perjudicara a yugi o a cualquiera de sus amigos lo haría pedazos sin importar que fueran familia, paso una rato llego a casa y una hora después llego yugi con sus amigos

Yami no sabes lo que te perdiste fue genial-dijo yugi muy feliz

Si viejo había una chica que se llamaba sombra fue espectacular fue como verte a ti pero mas salvaje - dijo Joey también muy emocionado

Si aunque no les pudimos ver las caras usaban capuchas- dijo tristan

Pero aun así lo difrutamos- dijo yugi

Me alegra que se dibirtieran, quieren cenar?- preguntó yami

Viejo eso no se pregunta, claro que si - dijo Joey

Que hisiste yami? -Pregunto yugi

Nada pedí pizza ya no debe tardar- y justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta era el repartidor, yami pago y todos se sentaron a comer en la sala mientras veían una película.

**hola mil años y por fin actualizo.**

**no pensaba continuar ya que nadie mandaba reviews y luego vi uno y aun así no quera, pero luego pensé no la voy a dejar inconclusa así que la terminare pero despacio**

**Shassel : ya se y tienes razón, lo que paso es que nadie dejaba ningún comentario, ni bueno, ni malo y solo quería saber si alguien decía algo si ponía un poco de yaoi**

**gracias a quien lo lea :-)**


	8. Chapter 7

pasaron días, yami seguía molesto con el castaño y el torneo seguía su curso.

entonces debes saber, que el botón rojo es para aumentar la velocidad, me comprendes- dijo yugi

con quien hablas?- pregunto yami

con Doris- dijo yugi como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

yugi había encontrado a Doris en una caja bajo la cama, yami pensaba devolverla a la tienda, pero a yugi le gusto tanto que se la regalo, tal vez le serviría a futuro y ahora Doris estaba sobre un auto de control remoto mientras yugi la paseaba por la sala y yami solo contemplaba la escena con una gotita en la cabeza, a la tarántula parecía gustarle.

bueno, no creo que Doris entienda, pero es lindo que la cuides- dijo yami- bueno voy a salir, no me tardo

ok, mas tarde llevare a Doris al parque, por si no estoy- dijo yugi muy feliz

creo que no debí regalársela- pensó yami y se fue

su destino, fue el muelle de ciudad domino, descubrió que cuando estaba en el mar o cerca podía sentir una presencia, no sabia que era, pero sabia que no era nada bueno, de repente escucho a unos marinos quejarse.

no lo puedo creer, de unos días para haca los peses han escaseado - dijo un tipo de camisa azul y sombrero de pesca

y crees que eso es malo, escuche que el barco ¨nórdico¨ desapareció esta mañana- dijo un rubio de camisa verde

como es eso?- pregunto el de azul

dicen que zarpo de noche y que en la madrugada mando un s.o.s pidiendo auxilio ya que tenían una avería y cuando llegaron al lugar indicado no encontraron nada, buscaron a la redonda y tampoco, inclusive un helicóptero busco y solo encontraron la balsa de emergencia y dicen que en ella había mucha sangre y no es al primer barco que pasa, dicen que ya se han perdido varios por toda la costa - dijo el de verde

eso es horrible y que sera lo que paso?- pregunto el de sombrero

nadie sabe, pobres almas las que se perdieron - dijo el rubio

fue el mostro del mar, la gran serpiente que desea dominar los cielos, fue la gran Aminosaru- dijo repentinamente un anciano de larga barba, asustando a los marinos

no empieces viejo con tus cuentos- dijo molesto el de verde

no, son cuentos y pronto lo sabrán y será tarde y todo por no creerme- dijo el anciano

mejor vámonos hay mucho que hacer -dijo el de azul y continuando con su labor subieron a sus respectivos barcos y siguieron con sus trabajos

yami escucho en silencio y se acerco al viejo

que es ese tal Aminosaru? - pregunto el ojos rojos

quien acabara con la humanidad- dijo el señor

como sabe eso? -pregunto yami

eso es lo que dice la leyenda- dijo el hombre de canas

me la podría contar?- pregunto yami con interés, tal vez tendría relevancia o tal vez no, pero conocer la leyenda del anciano no le aria daño

dicen que cuando la tierra y el mar fuero creados, los dioses pusieron a muchas creaturas diferentes en la tierra y de ellas las que lo merecieran se convertirían en guardianes, Aminosaru era una serpiente con brazos y piernas, ella aspiraba a ser el guardián de las montañas, pero no se le concedió ese deseo, fue nombrado el mono por su habilidad para saltar y trepar, se enfureció y mato al guardián que pusieron, el se autonombro el líder y los dioses lo castigaron, quitándole sus extremidades y condenándolo a arrastrarse para que así pidiera perdón, pero eso no la detuvo y arrastrándose mordía a todo aquel que se le acercaba, los dioses cansados decidieron ahogarla en el océano, pero cuando Aminosaru estaba sumergida, se impulso y salto del agua y trato de morder el cielo y atacar a los dioses, fue cuando los dioses decidieron aprisionarla en lo mas profundo del mar y hay dejarla para siempre, pero ella prometió volver y dijo que tomaría las almas de todos los que murieran en el mar, para tener poder y salir de su prisión y salir a la tierra donde acabaría con todo ser vivo para tener el poder de acabar con los dioses, la profecía se esta cumpliendo los peses no caen en las redes por que se han ido y los barcos desaparecen por que Aminosaru se esta comiendo las almas de los navegantes, el fin ya viene, todo se terminara, debes tener cuidado muchacho, ya no que da mucho tiempo - dijo el anciano, mientras se alejaba gritando- el tiempo se acaba y todos morirán, la gran Aminosaru los destruirá

yami solo se quedo pensando en lo que dijo el anciano, no creía que eso fuera lo que pasaba, lo que si sabia era que el anciano no estaba tan equivocado, algo se acercaba y amenazaba con destruir el mundo. estuvo un rato y después volvió a casa, yugi no estaba y se recostó en el sofá de la sala y se quedo dormido, despertó con el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

ya llegamos- dijo la voz de yugi

los chicos vienen contigo?- pregunto yami levantándose del sofá

no solo Doris y yo, Joey y Tristán dijeron que vendrían por la noche para quedarse a dormir - dijo yugi- la llevare a su jaula esta muy cansada- y subió a la habitación a poner a la tarántula en su lugar

bien, me preparare- dijo yami y subió las escaleras rumbo al cuarto

yugi, las finales ya están cerca, ya solo hay 4 chicas y mañana se deciden las finales y en dos días es la final, como has visto el desempeño de las participantes?- pregunto yami curioso

son buenas, pero para serte sincero, hay una que me agrada y es muy buena, tiene una excelente baraja o por lo menos lo que a mostrado, pero no se como es físicamente todas ocultan su rostro y solo lo muestran cuando son descalificadas-decía el tricolor menor

entonces, crees que tendré una buena compañera?- pregunto yami

por supuesto, estoy seguro que si - afirmo yugi

yami tomo su pijama y algo de ropa para dejar el cuarto e ir a la habitación de huéspedes, así yugi y los muchachos tendrían el cuarto para ellos solos toda la noche.

por que siempre te vas, quédate - dijo yugi

tu amigos me agradan y los considero también mis amigos, pero son demasiado escandalosos y yo prefiero estar mas tranquilo, además Joey y Tristán roncan como camión descompuesto- dijo yami sonriendo

jajajaja lo se, no se como puedo dormir con ellos - dijo yugi riendo por el comentario

**gracias a:**

**Lols: gracias por animarme**

**Akira yaoi: tranquila por desgracia esta historia no es yaoi y si te sirve de consuelo torturare a tea a mi tampoco me agrada mucho, ya lo dije una ves y lo repito ella es la amiga solterona de los gatos (sin ofender a los fan de tea)**

**TsukihimePrincess: posiblemente los sábados**

**gracias a los que leen :-)**


	9. Chapter 8

la noche transcurría tranquila, yami estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes y yugi y sus amigos veían una película en la sala.

yami recostado, pensaba y repasaba todo lo que sabia y no encontraba una conexión, en le mar el podía sentir una sensación extraña, pero no conocía ninguna historia del antiguo Egipto, que tuviera relación con el mar, en el museo había hecho una investigación, sin éxito aunque buscando, encontró otras cosas interesantes.

el antiguo soberano, por fin concilio el sueño.

estaba sobre la ciudad, la podía ver en todo su esplendor era de noche y la iluminación era de fiesta, algo sucedía una fiesta no sabia de que, pero la gente en la calle bailaba y se divertía, de repente el agua comenzó a llegar y a inundarlo todo, la gente huía pero no tenia escapatoria, podía ver el dolor de la gente, los edificios comenzaban a caer y la gente a perderse bajo el agua, yami sentía que sus pies se mojaban, de repente una gran creatura oscura y gigante salía del agua dispuesto a devorarlo y justo en ese momento despertó, quedo muy inquieto acaso solo era un sueño o es que era una visión del futuro, fuese lo que fuese no permitiría que sucediera.

cuando amaneció, yami se levanto y preparo el desayuno y fue a despertar a los niños, una vez levantados comieron y se pusieron a ver televisión, ya por la tarde comenzaron a preparase, para asistir a las semifinales.

yami fue al museo y busco unos papiros que relataban una historia que tal vez le daría una pista, los papiros decían una antigua leyenda de la diosa keket, ella era la diosa de la oscuridad, se decía que cuando Egipto se creo ella lo trato de destruir por que estaba celosa de que los humanos fueran bendecidos por los otros dioses y Horus le desterró a las profundidades del desierto, ella llego al mar rojo y hay creo un ejercito con creaturas de mar, oscuras y crueles, lista y con mucho odio por tantos años desterrada marcho por el rio Nilo, faltándole un día para llegar a su destino, decidió pasar la noche cerca del rio para atacar al amanecer, keket estaba sola sentada al borde del rio mojando sus pies viendo los últimos rayos del atardecer, cundo a lo lejos vio a un hombre caminar junto al rio, este llego a donde ella se encontraba, el quedo impactado por la belleza de la diosa y ella quedo maravillada por la presencia de aquel hombre mortal y el de inmediato le pidió matrimonio, ella acepto con la condición de que debían casarse en ese momento, el le dijo que la esperara junto al rio y cundo tuviera todo listo volvería para llevarla con el, unas horas pasaron y el hombre volvió dijo que el sacerdote del templo de Ra ya los esperaba, la boda se llevo a cavo y en secreto ya que no hubo tiempo de avisar a nadie, pasaron la noche juntos y a la llegada del amanecer ella fue con su ejercito y se dispuso a atacar, pero con lo que no contaba era que su esposo era el faraón Narmer, el le ofreció su alma para calmar su ira y que no destruyera a su pueblo, ella se debatió entre su odio de tantos años o el amor que a hora tenia con el faraón, su amor fue mas grande y decidió destruir su ejercito, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía destruirlo tan fácilmente y decidió que transferiría la oscuridad de todas las creaturas a una sola y así desaparecerla para siempre en los confines de la tierra de donde nadie nunca jamás la pudiera liberar.

yami sabia que los confines del universo estaban en el cielo, justo en la estrella mas alejada, pero sabia también que había una puerta para llegar a ese lugar el alguna parte del mundo y si su sospecha era verdadera, esta podía estar en lo mas profundo de las gélidas aguas del mar, pero como se había abierto?, quien había perturbado la paz de y el equilibro del universo?, tenia que saber las respuestas y el único capas de dárselas era Ra y el no le daría mas ayuda de la mínima, tendría que buscar respuestas por sus propios medios, cansado regreso a casa donde era esperado

yami fue genial, gano la pareja de la chava que te platique, tiene unas cartas geniales y Joey perdió su apuesta y tendrá que barrer la entrada de la tienda todo el mes y la final será increíble, estará muy intensa - decía yugi muy entusiasmado - por cierto Pegasus te espera en la cocina

rápido fue atenderle

por que esperas en la cocina?- pregunto yami curioso

por que nuestra charla es privada y no se puede enterar nadie, lo que te diré será casi como un secreto de estado, si alguien se entera podría ser el fin y no quieres que eso pase o si- dijo con mucho misterio el extravagante hombre del traje rojo brillante

y de que se trata?- pregunto yami tal vez el sabia algo importante

de tu entrada triunfal mañana en la final, pensé en que podías llegar a caballo con un traje de príncipe, mientras fuegos artificiales de muchos colores surcan el cielo o tal vez colgado de un arnés cruzando el cielo a una altura de 50 metros, en medio de un espectáculo de rayos laser o mejor aun organizare una marcha de 5 kilómetros y un súper concierto y tu cantaras y ...- pero fue interrumpido

confórmate con que me presente puntual, no quiero, ni are nada humillante o vergonzoso, además yo no canto - dicho y dejando todo claro se retiro a descansar, como pudo pensar que pegasus le diría algo importante o que tuviera lógica

**Keket diosa de la oscuridad, ****Narmer faraón, si existen o existieron **

**por las prisas es algo corto este cap.**

**dudas, quejas o comentarios **

**gracias por sus mensajes :-)**


	10. Chapter 9

Era el día de la final y ya estaba en el estadio de domino, vestía un traje Armani negro, elegante y casual, pantalón saco y camisa blanca sin moño, ni corbata, se veía guapísimo, casi como un maniquí, estaba rodeado de algunas chicas que participaron en el torneo, que le pedían fotos y autógrafos y todo lo que le pudieran sacar y valla que mas de una se le ofreció para lo que el quisiera, cortésmente rechazo las atrevidas propuestas y con paciencia se tomo las fotos y dio su autógrafo, pegasus hiso que las luces se a pagaran y un presentador comenzó con el espectáculo, en el centro del estadio estaba la arena de duelos y de lado derecho una mesa donde yami y pegasus se sentarían

damas y caballeros, publico en general, atención duelistas, dos diosas del duelo se enfrentaran y solo una obtendrá el honor de ser la reina y ser la compañera oficial de nuestro actual campeón yami moto- la gente grito emocionada y mas las damas, cuando la cámara enfoco al rey con su porte serio y esa elegancia seductora- del lado izquierdo de Francia, con capa amarilla, tenemos a ¨sol¨- ella por fin se quito la capa y se mostro como era, rubia de pelo corto, ojos chocolate, como de 20 años, era bastante atractiva, traía un vestido rosa, con un cinto y zapatos blancos, una fina mascada roja amarada a su cuello, el presentador se acerco a ella- por favor duelista di tu nombre

la joven, sonrió y dijo- mi nombre es Babette- la gente la apoyo muchísimo

y del lado derecho de américa, de capa negra ¨sombra¨- algunas persona la ovacionaron, otras la abucharon, ya que era muy dura y cruel con sus oponentes, ella se quito la capa y le gente se quedo callada, tal vez pensaron por su forma de pelea que era alguna clase se ex-convicta con tatuajes y cicatrices, y cual fue la sorpresa, ella era una muñequita de porcelana de tamaño real, de unos 17 años, cabello largo, suave y sedoso en un color negro que brillaba, una piel tersa y blanca, un cuerpo espectacular, labios y nariz perfecta, traía un vestido azul cielo, unos botines negro y un collar negro que resaltaba su fino cuello- como se llama duelista?- le preguntaron

Selene- respondió la genta al salir de su asombro gritaron de alegría, ella giro el rostro mirando el repentino cambio de la gente y por un breve momento puso sus ojos en la mesa de los invitados y vio a unos ojos rojos que la miraban como si fuera lo único que existiera

Sekhmet- susurro yami, viendo esos hermosos ojos violetas que tanto había esperado

duelistas, prepárense que ya comienza el duelo - dijo el presentador

DUELO- gritaron las dos duelistas

prepárate cariño, por que te iras como una perdedora - dijo Babette, con burla

si llegaste aquí, fue por que yo hice todo- dijo Selene, sin dejarse amedrentar

te enseñare a no meterte conmigo, saco a la bruja de la selva negra en modo de ataque y coloco dos cartas boca abajo- termino su turno

ok, pongo una carta boca abajo y termino- dijo sin mucho interés en el duelo

eso es todo, bruja ataca- su bruja lanzo el ataque, un pequeño mostro fue destruido y Selene perdió 400 puntos

debiste ponerla en defensa, así no perderías puntos tan rápido y este duelo duraría mas- dijo la francesa tratando de darle una lección

mi turno,- dijo la morena, que seguía sin prestar atención, saco una carta- coloco un mostro boca abajo en defensa y dos cartas mas

no piensas atacar- dijo la rubia

los torpes se vencen solos- respondió sonriente la otra

a quien le dices torpe, bruja ataca- dio la orden, la bruja obedeció y se destruyo a si misma- pero que paso? - pregunto la francesa

ups lo olvide, la primera carta que destruiste era, ninfa obediente, cuando se destruye, su habilidad me deja convocar un mostro mayor de nivel 4 siempre y cuando y haya perdido puntos de vida y convoque a la maga del brillo diamante, con sus 2500 puntos supero a tu bruja, entendiste a te explico con manzanitas- dijo Selene- y eso no es todo, maga diamante ataca directamente- ordeno

no tan rápido, activo mi carta fuerza de espejo- dijo sonriente la rubia

activo la carta tornado de polvo y la elimino- dijo Selene, el ataque se realizo y perdió 2500 puntos la francesa- a hora activo mi carta deja vu, que me permite atacar de nuevo sacrificando 1000 puntos y ataco de nuevo - finalizo el combate, la francesa tenia o en sus puntos de vida, la gente estaba asombrada y estallaron en alegría y fue ovacionada

pegasus se levanto a felicitarla y yami fue con el

pequeña, mucha felicidades, eres hermosa y una gran duelista- dijo caballerosamente pegasus- yami que esperas corónala y dale su felicitación

yami le entrego, su cetro de reina, le puso su corona, su capa de reina, le dio flores, un trofeo y su cheque de premio, pensó que eran muchas cosas y ella puso el trofeo en el suelo, media mas de un metro y no podía sostenerlo, el se acerco cauteloso- te puedo abrazar?- le pregunto

si - respondió ella feliz

el temía, que si la abrazaba desaparecería como el humo, como en sus sueños, así que lo hizo con cuidado y ella apretó el abrazo y recargo un momento su cabeza en el hombro de yami

no puedo creer que gane- dijo ella, mas como un comentario para ella misma que para yami

eres fenomenal, tenias que ganar- dijo yami aun sin soltarla, ella olía delicioso a flores y frutas frescas, era ella su amada, la compañera que perdió y al a que ahora protegería con su vida, la amaba y quería quedarse con ella así siempre

**Bien antes que nada, empecé a las 5:20 de la mañana de hoy sábado a escribir y ya son las 6:05 am, el capitulo es un poco corto los compensare luego, el duelo es falso la verdad a esta hora no recuerdo muchas cartas, así que invente un poco, no me critiquen o si quieren háganlo, pero que no duela tanto, cambiando de tema, pasamos a las gracias**

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: de verdad aprecio tu apoyo, si pegasus esta loco y mas desde que perdió el ojo del milenio y ya no sabe lo que la gente piensa de el y ahora quiere llamar la atención como sea, bueno la vez pasada preguntaste que le aíra a tea, bueno Selene y otro personaje que todavía no llega serán los encargados de torturarla (no se si torturarla con bromas inocentes o con violencia tu que piensas).**

**y que piensan los demás, algo inocente (arrojarle pintura y humillarle en publico) o violento( no tanto, solo unos moretones y huesos rotos) o ambas cosas (disculpas anticipadas a los fan de tea, si es que tiene (espero no meterme en problemas)y leen esto) **

**Gracias a quien lee**

**dudas, quejas, comentarios son recibidos :-)**


	11. Chapter 10

Al terminar todo, se llevo a cabo una cena privada, pegasus, yami, Selene, yugi, y unos cuantos invitados

platíquenos de usted señorita, queremos conocerla- dijo pegasus curioso - tiene novio? - pregunto con descaro

no creo que deba molestarla, con temas tan personales,- dijo un molesto faraón

acaso la e ofendido, señorita- dijo fingidamente preocupado pegasus

no, pero...- la joven ya no pudo continuar

entonces conteste- dijo el exportador del ojo, interrumpiéndola

no tengo- contesto rendida la morena

ya escuchaste yami, puedes conquistarla- dijo en voz alta pegasus, causando una terrible vergüenza en el ex-faraón

sabes lo que significa, tacto?- pregunto yami a pegasus

yami, no me digas que ya quieres tocarla, primero invítala a salir y conózcanse- dijo pegasus, avergonzando a un mas a yami y sacando una sonrisa a los invitados- estos niños de hoy, apenas ven y ya quieren todo

PEGASUS- elevo un poco la voz el tricolor- no me refería a ese tipo de tacto- ese hombre podía sacarlo de sus cabales

bueno mejor sigamos con lo importante, cuéntanos mas pequeña Selene- pidió el peliblanco

bueno tengo 2 hermanos mayores, con los que vivo, uno es transportador de bienes y el otro es doctor, hace 12 años perdí a mis padres y soy estudiante en un colegio de señoritas, básicamente esa es mi vida- dijo Selene resumiendo toda su vida, sin dar detalles

sentimos lo de sus padres- dijo pegasus

esta bien, fue hace muchos años yo era muy pequeña - dijo ella con un toque de melancolía en su voz

y quien le enseño duelo de mostros?, permítame decirle que es algo directa y agresiva- expreso pegasus

bueno mis hermanos me han enseñado y si cree que soy fuerte, debería ver a mi hermano el doctor, no e podido derrotarlo pero pronto lo hare, o eso espero- dijo Selene

y porque eso esperas?- esta vez pregunto un muy curioso yugi

mi hermano dice que lograre vencerlo, cuando descubra por que el siempre gana y yo no- dijo Selene muy pensativa

y por que el siempre te gana?- pregunto yugi

no lo se, si lo supiera ya sabría como ganarle- dijo la morena muy sonriente, provocando un ligero sonrojo en yugi

la cena paso entra risas y platicas muy amenas, yami no le dirigió palabra alguna a Selene, solo la miraba y recordaba el pasado, de repente ella se acerco tratando de platicar

hola- dijo Selene de pronto a yami

hola- dijo algo sorprendido

y como estas?- pregunto ella tratando de sacar conversación

bien y tu- yami se sentía muy tonto

bien- dijo ella, al parecer no sabia como continuar la platica, tal vez debía huir, pensó que ella no era de su agrado y quiso retroceder

muy buena tu baraja- dijo yami, tratando de que ella siguiera con el

si, la tuya también, me gusta tu mago oscuro y el caballero del brillo negro, son geniales- dijo ella sonriente, embobando al faraón

si, yo... sabes...tal vez...deberíamos... tu sabes...salir...no en una cita, digo para reunirnos y practicar y esas cosas - dios yami, estaba tan nervioso que ni hablar podía y ella no ayudaba sonriéndole como lo hacia

bueno, primero donde yo no conozco Japón y no creo sea muy correcto que estemos solos en mi hotel- dijo la morena, algo apenada

nadie de tu familia te acompaña?- pregunto yami

no mis hermanos trabajan mucho y una prima vendría, pero tuvo que quedarse, ella tuvo problemas con una materia en la escuela y tuvo que tomar un curso, vendrá cuando lo termine como en una semana mas- explicaba la morena

podríamos practicar en mi casa si te parase, no estaremos solos, siempre esta yugi con sus amigos y te puedo dar paseos por Japón en los ratos libres claro si tu quieres- dijo yami tratando de calmarse

si, eso me gustaría y creo que tu casa seria un buen lugar para practicar y te agradecería mucho los paseos - dijo la joven

se pusieron de acuerdo y al otro día se verían por la tarde

Esa noche, en la casa tiendo yami estaba tan distraído y feliz, que yugi supo que no era normal, inclusive Doris que estaba en la cabeza de yugi descansando, lo miraba fijamente

yami, estas bien?- pregunto yugi, viendo como yami tendía la cama, mientras bailaba un vals imaginario con la almohada

yugi, estoy enamorado- dijo el tricolor mayor, yugi se sorprendió- Selene es perfecta, es el amor de mi vida

pero y Sekhmet?- pregunto yugi, pensando como el faraón podía olvidarla tan fácil

Sekhmet y Selene son la misma persona, es ella a quien esperaba y es aun mas bella que en mis recuerdos- dijo yami muy feliz, abrazando a yugi dándole vueltas, perecía un adolecente

es verdad, entonces ella es tu amor- dijo muy feliz yugi

si, no lo puedo creer, no esperaba encontrarla de esa manera, dios tengo que enamorarla, solo tengo 40 días para ganarme su amor, mañana le comprare flores, eso le gusta a las chicas, cierto- dijo yami a yugi

bueno en mi experiencia de 0 citas exitosas, no sabría que decirte - dijo yugi algo frustrado pero feliz por yami- podrías también comprar chocolates, leí que el chocolate hace que sientas amor, no se por que

Mientras en un hotel esa misma noche, una joven se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo

bien ya me acerque a el, ya tengo su atención, que hago ahora, falta mucho para que pueda intervenir- dijo una joven morena al espejo

quédate con el, mientras llega la hora, tienes permiso de hacer lo que quieras, pero no te metas en problemas- dijo una voz proveniente del espejo

y entonces como me divertiré - se quejo la joven, aunque con gracia

ya encontraras que hacer, sombra no te separes del ex faraón, asegúrate de que este a salvo, asta que llegue el momento propicio, has lo que sea necesario- dijo la voz

bien, lo mantendré a salvo- dijo la joven y se fue a recostar

**Me urge terminar esta historia, actualizare tan pronto como me sea posible, (quiero comenzar otra) pero no quiero apresurar la otra historia que escribo (mi amor por ti), bueno era todo, pasemos a las gracias**

**GRACIAS A:**

**TsukihimePrincess: me alegra te gustara el duelo fue algo improvisado y en el próximo cap. tea tendrá su primer lesión digo lección**

**perdón la ortografía **

**quejas, dudas o comentarios son bienvenidos **

**gracias por leer :-)**


	12. Chapter 11

la cita fue en un parque cercano al hotel, hay yami la recogería, darían un pequeño paseo y después irían a la casa tienda a planear su estrategia de duelo, se puso una falda morada corta y una blusa amarilla sin mangas, zapatos negros y el cabello suelto, estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, la luz le molestaba mucho, no toleraba el calor, había llegado 30 minutos antes estaba aburrida del hotel, 10 minutos antes de la hora llego yami con yugi el cual traía a Doris en su cabeza y cubierta con una sombrilla para que no le molestara el sol

hola -dijo cortes yami

hola- dijo yugi muy sonriente

tienes una araña gigante en la cabeza- dijo ella sin dejar de ver a Doris

ella es Doris, mi mascota, verdad que es linda?- pregunto yugi

si tu lo dices- dijo ella, no muy convencida

la llevare a ver la fuente- dijo yugi y se retiro a una fuente cercana, con su querida mascota

eso es extraño, a las arañas no les gusta el agua- dijo ella como si fuera muy normal, ver niños con tarántulas gigantes

Doris es rara, en fin pensé que tal vez te gustaría empezar el paseo en el centro comercial, hace mucho calor y ese lugar es fresco- dijo yami

eso seria perfecto, aprovechare para comprar regalos para mi familia- dijo ella feliz

yugi se quedo en el parque Joey y Tristán llegarían en un rato y luego irían a casa

llegaron al centro comercial y ella se sujeto de brazo de el, a yami no le molesto, al contrario se sentía tan bien, empezaron a ver una tiende de ropa de hombres, donde eligió unas camisas para sus hermanos y un par de billeteras, salieron y pasaron por una zapatería donde compro una bellos botines negros con brillos azules, pasaron por varias tiendas mas y compro algunas prendas mas, algunas para ella otras para su prima, caminaban muy tranquilos yami le ayudaba con sus compras de repente, ella sintió que era jalada del brazo, una castaña de pelo corto, ojos azules, con el uniforme de mesera de un restaurante de hamburguesas era la culpable

por que te metes con mi novio- grito colérica

tea, suéltala - dijo yami molesto

es una zorra quita novios, no se merece mejor trato- dijo tea, cualquiera que la escuchara pensaría que era una novia traicionada y no una trastornada

estas loca, tu y yo no somos, ni hemos sido novios nunca y jamás lo seremos - dijo yami, bajándola de su nube

esta zorra barata, no se compara con migo- dijo ella aun tomándola del brazo y zarandeándola

claro que no, ella no esta trastornada y ya suéltala - exigió yami

no lo are, hasta que se disculpe por ser una zorra- insistía tea, parecía borracha

suéltame me lastimas, -dijo Selene por fin entrando en la discusión

voy a arrancarte el brazo sino te disculpas y te alejas de yami- dijo como una loca tea

en eso momentos el gerente del restaurante y dos empleado mas aparecieron y se llevaron a tea a la fuerza, el escandalo lo estaba haciendo justo afuera del restaurante y con el uniforme puesto, no podían permitir semejante escandalo

por favor perdona eso, será mejor irnos- dijo muy apenado yami

pero aun no termino mis compras- dijo Selene como si nada - además no es tu culpa que ella esta loca

ojala pudiera hacer algo para compensarte- dijo yami sinceramente

si hay algo que puedes hacer- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa

que, hare lo que me pidas- dijo el

bueno me ayudaras a elegir ropa para mi, en la siguiente tienda- dijo ella

bueno si, si quieres te ayudare- dijo yami, se arrepintió cuando vio cual tienda era en donde tenia que ayudarla

estas bromeando, verdad, dime que es broma- dijo yami sudando frio

no, justo aquí es donde me ayudaras,- dijo ella viendo los aparadores de la tienda de lencería

entraron y una señorita que trabajaba en ese local, rápido se acerco a atenderlos

pero como voy a elegir yo, además como sabré la medida, esto es cosas de chicas- dijo yami con angustia

tranquilo, le daré mi medida a la señorita, tu solo dile que te agrada y ella te dará la talla correcta, yo te espero aquí, no vengas asta que tengas una enorme montaña, yo elegiré que me llevo y que no- dadas las intrusiones yami se perdió por los pasillos, mientras mas rápido mejor

Selene salió de la tienda y camino a un baño cercano y entro, tras ella entro una castaña furiosa ya que la habían corrido de su empleo

como te atreves a salir con mi yami- dijo tea

el no es tuyo- dijo con calma Selene, mientras se lavaba las manos, selene se percato que la castaña los seguía y decidió vengarse por insultarla

por tu culpa me corrieron de mi trabajo- reclamo tea

te corrieron por inepta e ineficiente, además de loca escandalosa- dijo con veneno la morena

retráctate- dijo tea al momento que le lanzaba una cachetada, la cual fue esquivada

Selene, la tomo del cabello y tiro con tanta fuerza que la hiso caer de rodillas

mira, no me alejare de yami y si no quieres que haga de tu vida un infierno, déjame tranquila o tender que lastimarte mucho- amenazo la morena

eres una maldita- dijo la castaña

no, soy una sombra del demonio- dijo la morena, mientras arrastraba del pelo de la castaña hasta una de las casetas del baño, una vez dentro Selene la pateo con toda su fuerza, tea casi se desmaya

escúchame si te gusta tu vida como es, te alejaras de mi, sino la próxima te rompo todos los huesos y destrozare tu cara - después de eso estrello su cara contra el baño y la dejo inconsciente, salió del baño como si nada y regreso a la tienda, yami apareció un rato después, con mucha ropa para elegir, compro casi todo, se sorprendió que yami tuviera tan buen gusto con esa clase de prendas

salieron del centro comercial, tomaron un taxi y llegaron a la casa tienda, subieron a la habitación para comenzar con su practica

sabes, nunca le había pedido a ningún chico que eligiera ropa por mi, fue divertido que lo hicieras - dijo ella ya en privacidad

no para mi, fue muy incomodo- dijo yami con un poco de sonrojo de solo recordar

pues para ser incomodo, escogiste cosas lindas - dijo Selene acercándose a yami y poniéndolo mas nervioso

yami respiro profundo- solo elegí lo que creí te gustaría, los colores que quedarían con tu piel, tus ojos, con la que imagine te verías mejor - dijo yami mientras deslizaba su mano por el brazo de Selene, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el contacto y la sensual voz del tricolor

yo, no se que decir- dijo ella tratando de poner distancia

yami no se lo permitió, la tomo de la cintura y viéndola a los ojos acorto la distancia y la beso, con tanta ternura y pasión

**Espero que les este gustando**

**GRACIAS A : **

**TsukihimePrincess: selene/sombra no es lo que aparenta, ni ella sabe que pasa, (solo Ra) yami tiene que estar sano y salvo (por lo menos físicamente) para cumplir su destino**

**les dije que iría mas rápido **

**disculpen la ortografía**

**dudas, quejas o comentarios son bien venidos **

**Gracias a los que leen :-)**


	13. Chapter 12

ella estaba tranquila con el beso que aun seguía de repente reacciono ya no estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, sino sentada en la cama y con yami deslizando sus manos por su espalda, por instinto lo empujo

que pasa?- pregunto yami sorprendido

como te atreves - dijo ella molesta

pero te pregunte, si querías continuar y me dijiste que si- dijo el

yo no dije eso, yo no lo recuerdo - dijo ella asustada

pero si lo hiciste, por eso me atreví, discúlpame si te falte al respeto - dijo yami sinceramente

yo quiero irme- dijo ella y salió corriendo dejando sus compras, estaba alterada, corrió sin detenerse hasta su hotel

cuando llego subió a su habitación

donde estas?- pregunto con desesperación

que pasa- dijo una voz neutral en el espejo

tuve una laguna mental, por un momento no tuve control y no se que paso- trato de explicar

que paso explícame- dijo la voz

estaba de pie con yami, en una habitación de su casa, el me beso y yo correspondí, de repente estaba con el sentada en la cama, el me dijo que yo le permití continuar y el no mentía lo vi en sus ojos y había un espacio de tiempo de 20 minutos en los que no recuerdo que paso- dijo ella tratando de ser mas especifica

eso es imposible, es un cuerpo vacío, no hay un alma que pueda quitarte el control- dijo la voz

eso ya lo se, que es lo que pasa, tu deberías de saber - dijo selene muy intranquila

yo no te cree, yo no se que te este pasando- dijo el hombre del espejo

mi creador, el podría saber que me pasa?- pregunto ella curiosa

si pero no puedes ir con el, eso significaría ir al otro mundo y ya no salir jamás- dijo el hombre

que hago y si vuelve a pasar, esta vez estaba con yami, pero si la próxima pasa en la calle o frente a un enemigo- dijo la morena con duda

tendrás que arriesgarte, no puedes abandonar tu misión- le advirtió la voz

eso ya lo se, me daré un baño para calmarme- dijo la morena entrando al baño

lo siento sombra, no puedes saber nada todavía, pensé que el sello seria mas fuerte y lo peor es frente a yami cuando se debilita- dijo a voz con un poco de preocupación y desapareció

selene salió un rato después, con una pijama de dormir verde con estrellas azules, todavía era temprano para dormir, pero no tenia ganas de salir y se recostó a ver televisión en la cama un rato después, tocaron a la puerta, ella fue a ver quien era

yami- dijo al abrir la puerta

traje tus compras, las olvidaste y a disculparme de nuevo- decía yami muy triste

por favor perdóname tu a mi, yo no acostumbro a... bueno tu sabes y menos con algún a quien apenas conozco, debes pensar lo peor de mi- dijo selene, con pena

yo nunca pensaría mal di ti, me gustas mucho y bueno lo que debí hacer fue pedirte salir para conocernos y no lo que paso, lo arruine perdón por eso - dijo yami con sinceridad

tu también me gustas, y si me prometes ir mas despacio, acepto salir contigo - dijo selene, no podía permitir que yami se alejara o estuviera triste

te lo prometo- dijo yami se despidió y se marcha, mas feliz y tranquilo, quedaron de verse un par de días después, para que todas las emociones se calmaran

los días pasaron y llego el momento, aunque aun era temprano y yami parecía decaído, yugi lo miraba, mientras comía un poco de cereal, aunque sin mucho animo también

que pasa yami, no tevés muy bien, estas enfermo?- pregunto yugi jugando con su comida

no yugi, estoy bien, es solo que cometí un error con selene y creo que la hice enojar - comento el faraón con preocupación

tranquilo, todo estará bien, ustedes nacieron el uno para el otro- lo reconforto yugi, dejando su cereal casi intacto

que pasa yugi, no tienes hambre, quieres otra cosa?- dijo yami, yugi no había cenado el día anterior alegando que estaba muy cansado y ahora no quería desayunar

estoy bien- dijo yugi, pero yami toco su frente y se percato que tenia un poco de fiebre, le ordeno acostarse mientras llamaba al medico, yugi protesto pero obedeció, después de llamar al medico, llamo a selene y le dijo que no la podía ver, que yugi estaba enfermo y que tenia que cuidarlo, ella entendió y acordaron verse otro día.

sin embargo 20 minutos después, llego la morena a la casa tienda, llamo a la puerta y yami la recibió

selene, que haces aquí?- pregunto yami con sorpresa

vine a visitar a yugi- dijo ella

bien, me arias un favor iré a comprar la medicina, puedes cuidarlo?- pregunto yami

claro, ve tranquilo yo lo cuido - dijo la ojos violeta

yami salió y selene subió a la habitación del pequeño

hola yugi, me dijeron que estabas enfermo y viene a verte- dijo ella entrando a la habitación

selene, que gusto- dijo muy feliz yugi

selene se sentó en la cama y paso su mano por la frente de yugi- tienes fiebre, pero pronto estarás bien, yami ya fue por tu medicina, dime ay algo que pueda hacer por ti para que estés mas cómodo

estoy bien, no quiero molestar - dijo apenado yugi

oh vamos, no molestas, anda aprovéchate de mi- dijo selene tratando de hacer reír e yugi, lo cual logro y de paso lo puso rojo

no, yo no podría aprovecharme, menos de alguien tan linda- dijo muy rojito yugi

ay que lindo eres, anda debe haber algo que pueda hacer por ti, te puedo traer algo de la cocina, puedo prepararte sopa si quieres?- pregunto selene, yugi le caía muy bien, era un niño adorable

no es necesario, sabes cuando no puedo dormir yami me cuenta historias, pero no creas que cuentos de niños, sino de leyendas y mitología y esa cosas, me podrías contar una historia- dijo yugi

bueno no soy buena contado historias, sabes el año pasado conocía a un señor que me platico una muy interesante, tal vez te guste- comenzó a explicar selene

cual?- pregunto con intriga yugi

según me dijo, antes de que las civilizaciones se formaran y los humanos eran caminantes nómadas, hubo un dios que empezó a reunir a un grupo de personas al margen de un rio, para formar un sociedad estable, ese dios era Horus y estaba formando el reino egipcio, sin embargo eso llamo la atención de otro dios anubis, el creo unas sombras las cuales se metían en los cuerpo de las personas difuntas y las volvían a la vida, así anubis podía vigilar lo que hacia Horus, sin embargo muchas de las sombras empezaron a cambiar a ser mas violentas y comenzaron a entrar en cuerpos con almas, causando un gran caos, Horus atrapo a todas las sombras y destruyo a las que habían causado daño, sin embargo había algunas que no habían hecho daño y las puso a dormir, mucho tiempo después Ra las despertó y las hiso trabajar para el, les daba misiones, las sombras entraban en cuerpos muertos sin alma y hacían vidas en apariencia normales, por días, meses o hasta años, vigilaban personas, cuidaban de lugares o artefactos, inclusive mataban de ser necesario, con tal de cumplir sus ordenes, después de eso la sombra dejaba el cuerpo y volvía con Ra a esperar su nueva misión, aunque había veces en las que se quedaban con los cuerpos, y envejecían con ellos y al morir regresaban con Ra, ya que esas sombras no son almas reales, por lo tanto, nunca mueren realmente, solo dejan un cuerpo y continúan en otro, dicen que cuando alguien muere y revive podría ser una de esas sombras- dijo selene

baya eso es increíble, sin embargo e vista tantas cosas que podría creerlo- dijo yugi con asombro

que has visto?- pregunto selene con curiosidad

yugi, supo que hablo de mas y quiso corregirlo solo que no supo como, por fortuna llego yami con la medicina y todo se concentro, en atender a yugi para que mejorara pronto

**bueno selene no es lo que parece, que les parece eso, pero aun ay mucho que descubrir, cosas que ni ella sabe **

**GRACIAS A:**

**TsukihimePrincess: y lo que le espera a tea será mejor y lo de la lencería no era para ponerlo feliz, mas bien incomodo **

**bien disculpen la ortografía **

**dudas, quejas y comentarios son recibidos **

**gracias a los que leen :-)**


	14. Chapter 13

yugi mejoro, pero seguía decaído, yami estaba angustiado, llevo a yugi al hospital para que lo revisaran

no era necesario venir, ya me siento mejor- dijo yugi en protesta

yugi con tantas enfermedades nuevas, prefiero no confiarme- dijo yami, temía que alguna de esas enfermedades que tanto anunciaban en campañas de prevención de salud estuviera afectando a yugi, como la diabetes o algún tipo de cáncer, la sola idea lo aterraba

tranquilo, veras como todo sale bien- dijo yugi viendo la desesperación de yami

eso espero- dijo yami, dándole un eso en la frente de forma paternal, yugi estaba sentado en la cama del hospital esperando que lo llamaran para realizarle unos últimos exámenes, yugi se recargo un poco en el pecho de yami se sentía muy seguro con el cerca

así se siente?- pregunto yugi

así se siente, que?- pregunto yami confundido, tal vez se sentía mal

sabes, cuando arme el rompecabezas y tu saliste, me cuidabas y protegías, que para mi era como tener un hermano mayor y eso se sentía tan bien, pero luego ganaste tu cuerpo, pensé que te alejarías que, arias una vida propia alejada de mi y que todo que daría en un recuerdo, pero fue mejor, te quedaste y me cuidaste cuando mi abuelo te dijo que quería viajar por largo tiempo, aun sin ser yo tu responsabilidad, premiaste mis logros académicos, celebraste las cosas importantes que hice y me apoyaste sin juzgarme cuando me equivoque, sabes que perdí a mi padre cuando tenia 3 años y a mi madre le dolía tanto que nunca hablaba de el y yo termine olvidándolo, se que me quería, tengo una foto de el y no olvido su rosto, pero no recuerdo nada, si jugábamos, si me cargaba o salíamos a pasear, recuerdo a mis compañeros presumir que sus padres los llevaban a pescar o de campamento y platicaban como sus padres los defendían de peligros y lo seguros que se sentían, sabes sonara raro, pero tu me das esa sensación de seguridad, imagino que esto es lo mas cercano a que un padre se preocupe por ti, tengo miedo de que te vallas- dijo yugi apunto de las lagrimas

no temas, no me iré- dijo yami dándole consuelo

júralo, se que es tonto y que soy grande, pero júramelo- dijo yugi

te lo juro, sin importar que pase, siempre estaré contigo- yami tenia tantas emociones encontradas, pero se mantenía sereno

yami, podemos ir de campamento?, claro cuando pase el torneo mixto- pregunto yugi, tratando de calmarse

por su puesto, iremos de campamento, de pesca y todo lo que quieras- dijo yami para que yugi ya no estuviera triste

gracias, pero no te ira afectar que pases tiempo conmigo- dijo yugi

por que me afectaría?- pregunto yami curioso

bueno ya te rencontraste con tu novia, seguro queras pasar tiempo con ella - dijo yugi sabiendo lo importante que era ella

ella nunca a sido una acaparadora, además ella no es japonesa y es menor de edad, tendrá que volver con su familia y tendré que esperar de todas maneras, para que pueda vivir conmigo y casarnos- dijo yami pensando la situación

estas triste por eso?, por no poder quedarte con ella- pregunto yugi, no debía ser fácil, tener al amor de tu vida y luego dejarlo ir

pero yami no pudo contestar, justo en ese momento llego una enfermera por yugi

una par de horas después salieron del hospital, volverían en tres días por los resultados de todos los análisis, pasearon un poco para tomar aire y como se hiso tarde, compraron la comida comino a casa ya era medio día y yugi no había desayunado para que le tomaran muestras de sangre, llegaron y algo no estaba bien, había alguien dentro de la casa, escucharon ruidos en la cocina

quédate aquí, iré a investigar- dijo yami a yugi, dejándolo de pie en la entrada

yami se adentro, la ventaja aun tenia el poder de mandar personas al reino de las sombras, la desventaja como le explicaría a la policía lo que le paso al ladrón que entro a casa, siguió caminando y cuando llego a la puerta de la cocina, esta se abrió y el 'ladrón' apareció

hola- dijo el ladrón, muy repentinamente

SELENE- grito el faraón del susto, no esperaba que fuera ella, yugi corrió a ver que pasaba

te asuste, perdón jajajaja- dijo ella, aunque estaba riendo, lo había hecho sin querer

selene, como entraste, las puertas estaban cerradas- dijo yugi, sorprendido

una de las ventanas del segundo piso estaba abierta, se que no debí entrar, pero es que traía pastel helado se derretía y tenia que refrigéralo- explico rápidamente la morena

pastel helado- dijo yugi con un brillito de felicidad en los ojos

de chocolate, relleno de chocolate liquido, con una capa de chocolate blanco y trozos de galleta de chocolate y fresas y malvaviscos cubiertos de chocolate, es un mostro de chocolate y mas chocolate- decía ella con una cara que parecía que describía, el mayor placer del mundo, yugi casi babeaba y yami también, pero no por el pastel, sino por las caras de selene, para el era muy sensual y excitante se imagino a selene cubierta de chocolate, pero se controlo yugi estaba presente

por que trajiste pastel? - pregunto yami, pare distraerse de sus propios pensamientos

vine a celebrar, hoy llego mi prima y como no conozco a nadie mas pensé, que podíamos venir las dos y pasar un rato- dijo la morena feliz

y donde esta? - pregunto el ex faraón

ella fue a una tienda que vimos camino aquí a comprar comida, pensamos que tal vez el pastel no seria suficiente y no queríamos molestar - dijo ella con un poco de pena

no seria molestia, yugi y yo trajimos bastante comida- dijo yami mostrando las bolsas

y estará bien que haya ido sola?- pregunto yugi, una muchacha sola, en un lugar desconocido, podía ser peligroso, aunque era un barrio tranquilo

si, no te preocupes, ya no creo que tarde- dijo ella y si unos minutos después apareció una jovencita tocando la puerta, yami y selene fueron a abrir la puerta, mientras yugi ponía la mesa para los cuatro

yami, yugi ella es risa, mi prima- dijo la morena, risa tenia 15 años, el pelo azul hasta los hombros, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, de piel blanca y dulce sonrisa, risa sele quedo viendo a yugi y se acerco a el, saco su teléfono y le tomo una foto

me gustas- dijo sinceramente risa y le salto para abrazarlo, yugi estaba mas rojo que un tomate y no supo que hacer, yami y selene solo vieron la escena con una risita nerviosa y una gotita en la nuca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno Risa llego, sorpresa y le gusta yugi, por cierto risa sale en la temporada 0 y son tres y malvadas, aquí solo son 1 y buena (bueno mas o menos, digamos que no le agradara tea), espero les guste como voy, habrán y pasaran muchas cosas interesantes, se sabrá pronto el secreto de yugi?, podrá yami con la verdad?, con mas de una verdad, bueno eso el tiempo lo dirá, pacemos a las gracias**

**GRACIAS A : **

**TsukihimePrincess: gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad lo aprecio mucho y Doris no tiene nada que ver, solo es una araña consentida jajaja**

**dudas, quejas, comentarios son bien recibidos **

**perdón la ortografía**

**gracias a quien lee :-)**


	15. Chapter 14

estaban sentados a la mesa, comían casi en silencio pero yugi estaba tan avergonzado, risa no paraba de mirarlo y sonreír, yami veía la escena con gracia y selene, bueno ella ya sabia como era risa de impulsiva

te han dicho que tienes unos lindos ojos- dijo risa muy dulcemente y rompiendo el silencio

yugi negó con la cabeza con un movimiento casi robótico y tan rojo como tomate y yami casi suelta la carcajada por los gestos de yugi

pues son hermosos- expreso ella feliz

ya basta risa, no molestes a yugi - le regaño levemente la morena

te estoy molestando yugi?- pregunto risa

yugi se volteo para decirle que se sentía incomodo, pero vio su carita, ella tenia una expresión ligeramente triste y yugi solo le pudo decir- no esta bien, ...tu también tienes ojos lindos - apenas lo pudo decir sin tartamudear, risa se puso un mas feliz, terminaron de comer y yami y selene subieron a practicar en privado, dejando a solas a yugi y a risa en la sala

quieres ver una película o hacer otra cosa?- pregunto amablemente yugi

risa vio una consola de videojuegos- que juegos tienes?- le pregunto con mucho interés

te gustan lo juegos de video?- pregunto yugi asombrado, no conocía chicas que les gustara lo juegos, aunque no hablaba con muchas chicas, de hecho si lo pensaba solo hablaba con tea, ella nunca permitía que otras chicas estuvieran cerca del grupo, como si solo quisiera ser ella la única

claro, es mas me dieron esto antes de venir- dijo mientras buscaba en su bolsa- mira- le mostro

El Guerrero de la Muerte: El Calabozo Perdido, imposible no sale a la venta hasta dentro de 2 semanas - dijo muy asombrado el amatista

conozco a una persona, juegas con migo?- dijo ella, feliz de que yugi estuviera emocionado

claro - dijo sin dudar yugi, prepararon todo, acercaron bebidas y golosina y cojines para sentarse en el suelo, lo mas cercano a la televisión posible, jugaron por mas de 3 horas y tomaron un pequeño descanso

es muy divertido jugar contigo, eres muy buena - dijo yugi emocionado

de verdad lo crees - dijo ella

por supuesto, seguro que le ganas a todos tus amigos- yugi noto que ella entristeció- que te pasa risa

es que yo no tengo amigos, en la escuela nadie me habla, solo mi prima, pero ella se gradúa este año y me quedare sola- dijo ella triste

pero por que nadie te habla, eres linda y graciosa - menciono yugi

es una historia larga- dijo ella

cuéntamela, por favor- pidió el

cuando entre ala escuela, había una chica muy popular Astrid, ella y selene eran enemigas y Astrid siempre trataba de dañar a mi prima, pero no podía selene es muy fuerte, así que me comenzó a molestar a mi, yo quise ignorarla no quería problemas, fue peor, dijo que yo era débil y tonta, selene me cuidaba y mantenía a Astrid lejos de mi, pero un día fue terrible, ella y sus amigas me llevaron al patio y comenzó a rasgar mi uniforme y a insultarme diciendo que yo era una zorra y que me vendía, selene no estaba ella enfermo ese día y yo estaba sola, la empuje, estaba desesperada y ella se pego con la banqueta le salió sangre, empezó a gritar que yo quería matarla, que era una asesina, sus amigas también gritaron, dijeron que yo quería golpearlas y matarlas, que estaba loca, que llamaran a la policía, toda la escuela se entero, chicas que ni conocía me empezaron a gritar desde sus salones que era una asesina y que merecía la cárcel por loca, las chicas del segundo piso me arrojaron cosas y papeles, las maestras no podía controlaras, llore mucho, llamaron a mis padres y trataron de expulsarme, no lo hicieron pero me suspendieron una semana, luego no se como selene logro que Astrid confesara que ella y sus amigas me habían atacado y que yo solo actué en defensa propia, expulsaron a Astrid y suspendieron a sus amigas, selene lanzo una advertencia a las otras chicas, si alguien me lastimaba o me hacia algún daño ella las aria pagar, todas tuvieron miedo y casi nadie me habla desde entonces- risa estaba realmente triste y comenzaba a llorar

no llores, eres muy linda, por favor no llores, perdóname, no debí pedirte que me contaras eso- yugi levanto el rostro de risa y limpio algunas lagrimas que derramaba y de repente sin pensarlo, se acerco a ella y la beso, fue un beso tierno, un rose apenas, corto, pero muy lindo para ambos, risa paso sus brazos por el cuello de yugi y el la tomo por la cintura y se dieron otro beso, uno un poco mas largo, pero igual de inocente, de repente se escucho un clic y los dos se separaron para ver que pasaba, selene y yami les tomaban fotos con sus teléfonos y ellos solo se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza, sin saber que decir

esto no es lo que parece- dijo yugi apenado

bueno o estas jugando manitas calientes con nuevas reglas o estas besando a mi primita- dijo con burla selene

yo creo que están jugando manitas calientes- sin duda la burla y la ironía estaban en la voz de yami

bueno si fue un beso, pero no hacíamos nada malo- defendió yugi

yugi moto, si lastimas a risa, te lastimare mucho- amenazo con seriedad la morena, poniendo tenso a yugi, luego sonrió- es broma tranquilo

yo no le haría daño, ella es muy linda y amable - alago yugi, a la peli azul

lo se, eres muy bueno, como para dañar a cualquier persona- dijo selene sonriente - risa ya tenemos que irnos, es tarde

si- dijo y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de yugi y una despedida de mano de yami

cuando estuvieron solos yugi y yami conversaron

te gusta?- pregunto yami

es linda- dijo apenado yugi

eso ya lo dijiste - yami quería saber mas- te gusto el beso?

fue lindo y muy especial, yami puedes amar a alguien y sentir bien besar a otra persona?- pregunto yugi confundido entre tea y risa

tal vez no es amor real lo que sientes por tea, ella siempre fue la única con la que estabas, te aferraste ella y a hora que no esta, es normal que abras los ojos y ves lo que hay a tu alrededor, lo que importa es que busques a tu verdadero amor y si risa te hace sentir bien, conócela y ve que pasa con ella, tal vez sea la indicada o tal vez sea una bonita relación de verano, lo quesea que resulte, tu solo disfrútalo y se feliz - yami quería que yugi fuera feliz

**Bueno yugi también merece su propia relación, el también tiene su corazoncito, espero les haya gustado, el próximo cap. risa conoce a tea (que pasara) y un secreto se rebelara, pero cual será?, pasemos a las gracias **

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: bueno al parecer yugi va mas rápido que yami, que tal los mas seriecitos no siempre son los mas santitos**

**dudas, quejas o comentarios son bienvenidos **

**perdón la ortografía**

**gracias a los que leen :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

estoy nervioso - dijo yugi, ya era otro día y planeaban pasar la tarde con las dos chicas

yugi ayer la besaste y hoy te da nervios salir a caminar con ella al parque- yami reía por la situación

y si hago algo que la incomode?- pregunto el menor

yugi, que parte de ya la besaste no entiendes, solo relájate y disfrútalo - era el único consejo que podía darle el ojos rojo

ambos salieron de casa rumbo al parque y al llegar ya eran esperados

hola- dijo el faraón sentándose junto a selene

hola- dijo selene a los dos

risa se levanto de su lugar y beso la mejilla de yugi

hola - dijo con timidez yugi

tienes una araña en el hombro- dijo risa percatándose de Doris

es Doris mi mascota, te agrada?- pregunto yugi

es linda- dijo ella tratando de acariciarla, pero Doris se mostro agresiva casi parecía celosa

traje un barquito de control remoto, quieres ir conmigo a pasearla al estanque?- pregunto el amatista

claro- dijo ella y se marcharon

cresen tan rápido- dijo yami viendo feliz a yugi

si, quieres ir a comprar pollo frito conmigo?- le pregunto selene

si, pero pide mucha salsa extra, me encanta la salsa- dijo yami levantándose del asiento

a mi también me encanta- dijo la morena y ambos caminaron a un restaurante cercano, pidieron su orden y bebidas, al ser despachados regresaron al parque a comer los 4 en un lindo día de campo, comían y platicaban, se reían todo iba muy bien, con lo que no contaron fue con la aparición de cierta persona que al parecer no había aprendido su lección de no molestar

pero que tenemos aquí, la zorra quita novios- dijo una castaña muy imprudente

tea- dijo sorprendido yugi

márchate - pidió serio el ex faraón

no, esta zorra me debe un enfrentamiento- dijo de forma amenazante y yugi se levanto de su lugar

tea por favor, no queremos problemas- dijo yugi, pero ella no escucho y lo cacheteo tan fuerte que lo hizo caer

quédate en el suelo sucio enano, nadie te quiere y nadie te quera - dijo con crueldad la castaña

no le hables así a yugi, el es muy lindo, quien te crees?- pregunto risa a la desconocida para ella

y tu que, no te metas, si te quieres quedar con la basura pues recógelo, esto es entre la zorra y yo- dijo con gran desprecio y odio la ojiazul

ya basta, ya vete- dijo yami acercándose a yugi y viendo si estaba bien

selene se puso de pie- mejor vete ya, no quieres problemas- le advirtió muy molesta

no quiero problemas, solo destrozarte- amenazo tea y trato de empujar a la morena pero no pudo, entonces trato de golpearla, pero risa se interpuso tratando de defenderla y ella fue la golpeada y termino en el suelo, con un labio sangrante, yugi al ver eso se levanto rápido y se arrodillo junto a risa

estas bien?- pregunto yugi preocupado

si- respondió ella, aunque estaba lastimada

a pero que tierno, al enano le preocupa la pequeña bruja metiche- entonces le lanzo una patada a risa, pero yugi se interpuso y el recibió el golpe, yami tenia unas ganas terribles de regresarle el golpe, pero era una mujer a pesar de todo, así que se contuvo y solo se acerco a yugi y a risa para saber si estaban bien, pero selene estaba que se desasía del coraje, tomo a tea del brazo y comenzó a empujarla lejos de sus acompañantes y la gente que los miraba

suéltame maldita zorra, no me toques - dijo la castaña con mucha rabia

cállate y disfruta tus ultimas horas, ya estas muerta- sentencio la morena

no me hagas reír- dijo tea, pero en ese momento vio los ojos violetas de selene tornarse totalmente negros y aterradores- que eres? - pregunto totalmente aterrada

soy tu ultimo error, así que lárgate o en este instante te mueres - a pesar de su furia, no podía dañarla delante de toda la gente que estaba en el parque, tea no dudo en salir corriendo- esta noche, juro que no pasas de esta noche- y cuando ella juraba ella cumplía, como pudo se calmo y sus ojos volvieron a ser violetas y volvió con los otros, recogieron todo y se fueron cada pareja a su respectivo hogar, las primas al hotel y los tricolores a la casa tienda

cuando los tricolores llegaron yugi se durmió y yami se recostó en la sala a descansar, cundo tocaron a la puerta, yami dejo que tocaran no quería abrir, pero era tanta la insistencia que se levanto a abrir la puerta, encontrando un viejo conocido

kaiba, que haces aquí?- pregunto yami sin ganas de verlo

tenias razón te oculto algo, pero no podía decirte, al parecer el ya decidió que era hora de que lo supieras, por lo menos lo que me dijo- seto estaba serio, pero no de su forma habitual

quien es el?- pregunto yami desconcertado

Ra, el me dio una tarea, un mensaje mejor dicho y llegado el momento debía decírtelo, ya llego la hora de hacerlo, puedo pasar?- el castaño nunca pedía nada, y parecía que algo lo afectaba

adelante- lo invito el tricolor

hay algo que asecha el mar y lo sabes, pero no esta del todo libre, necesita un alma especifica para liberarse del agua y poder desatar su furia en la tierra- dijo seto

que alma, de que hablas?- pregunto yami sin entender

no me interrumpas y te explicare mejor, la creatura que esta en el mar fue atrapada en los confines del fin del mundo, la puerta se abrió pero no lo suficiente necesita de un alma especial, para poder escapar por completo y pisar la tierra, el alma que necesita debe tener luz y oscuridad en equilibrio perfecto y estar llena de inocencia- el castaño pareció meditar lo que diría después, no era fácil

yami estaba confundido, el sabia que todas las almas al nacer eran luz pura, con el tiempo y las decisiones se oscurecían un poco, pero no demasiado, muy pocas personas conservaban la pureza de la luz, generalmente eran sacerdotes, monjes o monjas o personas que simplemente eran buenas que amaban sinceramente e incapaces de lastimar a una persona o a otro ser vivo, pero también sabia que unas pocas almas nacían oscuras y eran personas que desde su niñez ya eran malas con cualquier ser vivo y que eran incapaces de sentir piedad o culpa al herir e incluso matar y eran contadas las almas que nacían con luz y oscuridad mesclada en equilibro, esas almas eran creadas por los dioses pera librar las batallas mas pesadas y salvar a la humanidad de los peligros que podían destruir a la tierra y toda vida existente, lo sabia por que el era un alma creada de luz y oscuridad, pero había un detalle esa clase de almas no estaban llenas de inocencia, de lo contrario no podrían combatir a la oscuridad o la luz, según fuera necesario.

hay algo mal, las almas de luz y oscuridad, no tienen inocencia, los dioses no las crean así- dijo yami aun sin entender y buscando una respuesta

y crees que no lo se fui tu sacerdote, pero el alma que necesita, no fue creada por dioses- dijo kaiba

entonces, como es que un alma así puede existir?- la respuesta no seria fácil de escuchar para el ex faraón

tu hijo- dijo seto

mi hijo, el murió no nació y de haber nacido el hubiera nacido con un alma de luz, aunque mi alma sea una mescla, la de su madre lo hubiera compensado de lo contrario ni siquiera se hubiera podido embarazar - era verdad ella no se hubiera embarazado si no hubiera tenido un alma de luz pura u oscura, en ese caso su hijo hubiera nacido con un alma oscura, pero ella era buena, así que esa idea fue descartada

el murió, si es verdad, pero murió a días de nacer, su cuerpo y su alma ya estaba formadas, no se y no entiendo como tu hijo es una mescla de luz y oscuridad y mas lleno de inocencia, Ra me hablo cuando iba a visitar a isis para lo del torneo y me dijo que debía encontrar a tu hijo - seto parecía no muy seguro de continuar

como que encontrarlo, el reencarno?- pregunto con gran intriga y un poco de temor

si, el a reencarnado y esta aquí, muy cerca ya lo descubrí, fue casi ilógico cuando lo descubrí, pero al mismo tiempo fue tan obvio, tu hijo es...

yugi, es el - dijo yami, ni siquiera era un pregunta, era mas bien una afirmación

si- fue la confirmación del castaño

**espero les guste, yami acaba de saber uno de los secretos, como reaccionara y con todo lo que le falta saber, bueno pasemos a las gracias **

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: espero te guste este capitulo y selene le dará su lección a tea, solo que en el siguiente cap. ya que este estuvo muy largo para poner todo junto**

**dudas, quejas o comentarios no duden en dejarlos**

**disculpen la ortografía **

**gracias a los que leen :-) **


	17. Chapter 17

mientras el faraón luchaba por procesar lo que seto le había contado, selene se preparaba para cumplir su promesa

adonde vas ?- pregunto tímidamente risa

quedate aquí no tardare, duérmete ya es tarde- selene no quería que risa se involucrara

yo se lo que eres, pero eso no significa que hagas algo o dañes a alguien sin motivo- risa descubrió por accidente que selene era sombra y que tenia una misión secreta, aunque no sabia cual y aun así ella la quería tanto que no podía evitar preocuparse por ella y sabia muy bien que iría por la castaña del parque

sin motivo, ella te lastimo y a yugi- sombra estaba mas que molesta, dos personas a las que quería eran lastimadas frente a ella y no podía, ni quería ignorarlo

pero lastimarla no resolverá las cosas, solo es una persona enojada que toma malas decisiones- risa realmente no quería defenderla, pero selene siempre llegaba a extremos muy salvajes e innecesarios, si solo fuera un susto o una broma, ni siquiera le diría nada, pero llegar a lastimarla seriamente e inclusive quitarle la vida, era para ella muy grave y perturbador

tranquila si no quieres no are nada malo, anda vallamos a dormir- dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa

de verdad - dijo feliz risa

no, solo esperare a que te duermas- dijo selene seria, nada la haría cambiar de decisión

risa, la miro triste- me podrías hacer un favor, por lo menos no la mates - la peli azul por fin se rindió

no garantizo nada- fue la respuesta de la ojos violeta

bueno, eso es mucho viniendo de ti- ya mas calmada risa se fue a dormir ya era tarde

selene se dirijo al balcón estaba en una suite, en el piso 16 del gran y lujoso hotel que le habían asignado, para hacer cómoda su estancia mientras se realizaban los torneos, una vez en el balcón salto, pero jamás llego al suelo, un gran hoyo se formo y ay desapareció la morena, era parte de los regalos que Ra les daba a las sombras para que cumplieran sus misiones con mas eficacia, portales negros, habilidades de rastreo por rastros de energía, entre otras cosas, claro solo mientras duraba la misión, ni antes, ni después los podían tener, para evitar que fueran mal usados, llego al parque en un punto desolado y camino al punto donde vio ala castaña por ultima vez y vio a con claridad el rastro de energía de tea y lo siguió camino varias calles y llego a fuera de una casa en una zona de clase media, subió por un árbol y entro por una ventana abierta del segundo piso, una habitación con una cama matrimonial tendida con sabanas verdes con líneas naranjas y rosas en un costado, dos buros, un cajonero y un gran espejo de pie, salió a un pasillo escucho música al terminar el pasillo a la derecha, pero camino a la izquierda, bajo las escaleras, encontrando una sala de dos piezas y una otomana en una esquina, una lámpara de pie y una televisión era lo mas llamativo, algunos cuadros de paisajes de esos que compras en oferta cuando quieres aparentar buen gusto y no lo logras y alguna fotos familiares, de esas donde todos sonríen a la fuerza, pero dan miedo de que sean una familia de locos, siguió avanzando y entro a la cocina, se miraba vacía como si nadie la usara, abrió el refrigerador y estaba vacío salvo alguna botellas de agua y latas de soda, no había comida, en el cesto de basura algunas cajas de comida rápida, por lo visto nadie cocinaba en ese lugar, volvió a subir a la segunda planta y se asomo por la puerta donde se escucha la música la habitación estaba vacía, entro y de una puerta se escuchaba el correr del agua, seguramente seria un baño y alguien se duchaba, miro la habitación rosa y mas rosa, parecía que la fabrica de pintura rosa había explotado en ese lugar, rosa en todos los tonos desde lo mas bajos a los mas fuertes, era muy horrible para su gusto, bueno pero no estaba en ese lugar para juzgar la decoración, se paro junto a la puerta del baño y cerca había un escritorio, vio una nota que llamo su atención, decía ¨tea, saldremos todo el fin de semana desde el jueves hasta el martes, hay dinero para comida en el cajón la cocina¨, eso era todo ni un cuídate o besos, por lo visto no eran padres muy cariñosos, tal vez por eso tea era una loca, casi sentía lastima por ella, vio también unas fotos de ella vestida de bailarina de ballet, junto con fotografías y folletos de escuelas en américa, así que ese era su sueño, bueno haber cuanto le duraba el gusto, de repente el agua dejo de correr y solo un par de minutos después salió la castaño con una bata de baño rosa.

así que aquí vives meserita de cuarta- dijo selene con burla

que haces aquí?, como entraste?- pregunto asustada la castaña

te dije que hoy seria tu ultimo día y lo cumpliré - la morena estaba molesta solo de recordar lo del parque

aléjate- la de ojos azules, había visto cosas cuando yugi y yami eran una sola persona y sabia que podían existir cosas peores de las que podía imaginar

veras, me hiciste enfadar, ni risa, ni yugi tienen culpa de nada y yami no te pertenece, no es un objeto y es tonto que peles por el cuando es obvio que no te quiere, ni te querrá nunca, no es por presumir pero el ama este cuerpo y este rostro, selene fue su mas grande amor y tu no puedes ni competir con eso- ella quería atormentarla y lo estaba logrando, la castaña estaba muy asustada y salió corriendo aunque no por mucho ya que fue derivada por sombra y en el piso recibió varias cachetadas y rasguños en el rostro, tea quiso defenderse pero simplemente no podía, aun como pudo se levanto y corrió a las escaleras y sombra la volvió a derribar esta vez rodando por los escalones, la castaña lloraba al parecer se había roto un tobillo

te duele, déjame ayudarte- dijo la morena y pateo con fuerza el tobillo herido y tea grito con fuerza y mucho dolor- hay pobre de ti, déjame terminar con tu dolor- selene tomo la cabeza castaña y le dio un giro muy rápido, su cuello crujió como rama seca y la dejo caer- eres tan afortunada, quedar parapléjica y no muerta es mejor, así podrás pasar el resto de tus días pensando en la linda bailarina que jamás serás- selene no la mato, decidió simplemente dejarla postrada a una silla de ruedas para el resto de su vida, así por lo menos alguna enfermera le aria compañía el resto de su vida

**GRACIAS A : **

**TsukihimePrincess: gracias por tu mensaje y sabrás como yami tomara la información que recibió en el próximo cap.**

**dudas, quejas y comentarios son recibidos**

**perdón la ortografía **

**gracias por leer :-) **


	18. Chapter 18

la noche transcurría con tanta lentitud que torturaba, yami estaba confundido, como le diría a yugi, que pensaría el tricolor menor y todavía faltaba selene, eran muchas cosas y todo tenia que resolverlo antes de que tuviera que enfrentar a la creatura del mar, que para colmo ni siquiera sabia como se llama y que trataría de tomar el alma de yugi, claro que para eso tendría que pasar por sobre su cadáver, si antes sin ningún aparente motivo el cuidaba a yugi, ahora que sabia que era la encarnación de su hijo lo defendería a muerte de lo que fuera, yugi y selene eran la prioridad de su vida.

paso un largo rato antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño y al fin descansar un poco, amaneció y con pereza se levanto, yugi ya estaba levantado comiendo cereal y viendo tele en la sala

te vez como si te hubiera pasado una aplanadora - bromeo yugi

yami le sonrió- ojala me hubiera pasado una aplanadora, así tal vez no me dolería tanto el cuello -lo poco que había dormido, lo había dormido en mala posición

a que vino kaiba?, hace mucho que no venia- pregunto yugi muy tranquilo

yugi, hay algo que debo hablar contigo- yami no sabia como comenzar o como explicarse

y que es- yugi sintió que era muy importante por la expresión seria de yami

seré breve y directo, pero quiero que lo tomes con calma- yami estaba un poco indeciso, esperaba que yugi lo tomara con calma

pues habla yo te escucho - yugi ya sentía un poco de impaciencia

mi hijo a rencarnado y debo protegerlo ya que el mal que se avecina quiere su alma- yami no le diría de inmediato que era el ya que eso podía alterarlo y podía no poner atención a todo

yugi se sintió muy mal, como si de repente estuviera solo en la vida y sintió deseos de llorar, yami se iría y lo dejaría tenia que buscar a su hijo, además ya tenia a selene junto a el, seguramente el estaba de mas, aunque quisiera el no podía ser egoísta y obligarlo a quedarse, el no era la responsabilidad de yami- si tienes que irte yo no te detengo, puedo quedarme solo estaré bien- apenas pudo pronunciar, su tristeza se detonaba en la voz aunque trataba de disimularlo

yugi necesito que entiendas muy bien lo que te digo, aun que jamás conocí a mi hijo, lo amo demasiado y no puedo permitir que nadie lo lastime, el y selene son mi única prioridad, quiero estar con ellos tanto como me sea posible y quiero que comprendas lo mas importante- yami quería remarcar el amor por su hijo, para que yugi supiera lo importante que era para el

yugi sentía que su corazón se hacia pedazos, como cuando un hijo siente que un padre ya no lo quiere y lo desplazara por otro, no debía de sentir eso, pero así lo sentía su corazón y no podía evitarlo, quería llorar del sentimiento, pero se contenía- yami, tu tienes derecho a tener tu vida, no es necesario que me des explicaciones, ve y encuentra a tu hijo- le dolían las palabras del tricolor mayor, quería que terminaran

ya lo encontré y quiero que sepas quien es, prométeme que lo tomaras con calma y que no me odiaras, ni me rechazaras o te alejaras de mi - yami se sentía inseguro, de que yugi lo tomara mal y no lo quisiera en su vida, después de todo yugi había tenido padres y el solo había llegado de repente a su vida y para colmo lo ponía en peligro, tal vez esta vez no se lo perdonaría

yo no te odiaría, no podría después de todo lo que has hecho por mi - yugi era muy sincero, agacho su cabeza y espero con toda la calma que pudo, a que yami le dijera quien era su hijo

yami, puso su mano en su mentón y lo levanto para que lo mirara a los ojos, rojos y amatistas se miraron- yugi, la rencarnación de mi hijo eres tu- por fin lo dijo y espero la reacción de yugi

yugi, proceso unos segundos lo que yami le dijo y cuando comprendió el significado de esas palabras, se lanzo a sus brazos, sintiendo el mas profundo alivio- pensé que te irías y me dejarías solo, me alegra mucho que seas mi padre- yami no se iría y eso lo hacia muy feliz, ni siquiera le importaba el peligro que se avecinaba yami estará con el y eso lo hacia sentir seguro y listo para enfrentar lo que fuera

yami, también se sintió feliz, de que yugi no lo rechazara, por el contrario la había tomado mejor de lo esperado, se sentía bien que yugi lo aceptara, solo faltaba explicárselo a selene y si ella no lo creía un loco y lo aceptaba, toda su familia estaría completa, bueno faltarían los nuevos hijos que tendría, pero eso era otra historia que aun no estaba escrita.

* * *

selene, estas despierta?- pregunto risa, ya que la morena seguía recostada

si, estoy despierta- selene, estaba cansada pero despierta

ella sufrió mucho?- pregunto la peli azul

no - dijo con flojera

ella esta...- risa no sabia como hacer la pregunta que de verdad le importaba

no, risa ella no esta muerta, pero jamás volverá a ser o a causar problemas o a comer sino es mediante un tuvo - dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras se levantaba y entraba a ducharse

saliendo del baño con una bata y una toalla secando su cabello, selene vio a un conocido hombre en el espejo

mi señor Ra- dijo con cortesía, mientras tomaba un cepillo y cepillaba su cabello

sombra, debes guiar a yami a sus enemigos y debes proteger a yugi aun mas- dio la orden el gran Ra

paso algo mi señor?- para selene, el tono que estaba usando Ra no era muy normal, se escuchaba algo intranquilo

yugi, es la rencarnación del hijo no nato de yami, el es la clave para que levita (1) salga de las profundidades y cause destrucción en la tierra- le dijo Ra

y por que yo no sabia eso?- pregunto desconcertada la morena, era información vital para la misión

yami acaba de enterarse y yugi también, no estoy obligado a decirte nada si no lo creo conveniente - Ra vio a selene vestirse con rapidez y salir corriendo a buscar a los tricolores y una vez que estuvo solo, hablo para si mismo- trataras de matarme cuando sepas la verdad, pero mi pequeña sombra lo hice por tu bien

**(1) levita: es básicamente el leviatán, pero levita tiene 7 cabezas y según investigue fue derrotado por dos seres divinos y eso se adapta a mi historia, después les explico, pacemos a las gracias **

**TsikihimePrincess: me reprimí mucho con tea, abecés pienso que lo que pasa en mi cabecita es muy fuerte y exagerado, pero bueno, yugi y yami se quieren y se aprecian mucho y yugi es demasiado bueno como para rechazar a yami (de lo contrario jamás lo hubiera ayudado desde el principio que supo de su existencia), aunque es extraño que tu papa se vea solo un par de años mayor que tu, pero bueno ese fue el destino.**

**dudas, quejas o sugerencias ( que agradecería fueran mas) son bienvenidas **

**disculpen la ortografía **

**gracias a quien lee :-) **


	19. Chapter 19

llego casi sin aire de lo mucho que corrió y la rapidez como llego, eso si arrastrando a la pobre risa con ella la cual estaba casi azul donde no podía respirar, risa no era nada atlética, llego justo a tiempo yami parecía salir

selene, estas bien?- pregunto el tricolor, cuando vio a la morena tan agitada

y... y... yo... s...i si esto...y... si estoy bien - dijo al fin la morena recuperando el aire - adonde vas?, y donde esta yugi? - pregunto ella

voy al hospital por los resultados de yugi y a comprar unas cosas, si quieres espérame yugi esta adentro - ofreció yami, para que las dos descansaran con tranquilidad

que se quede risa, yo voy contigo - dijo ella y lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar con el, mientras la peli azul entraba a la casa tienda sola y rezando por no desmayarse en la banqueta

estas bien, pareces algo... diferente- menciono yami, sin poder explicarse bien

selene, no sabia como decirle y se puso mas nerviosa, lo arrastro a un callejón solitario y quiso hablarle, pero como explicarle lo que sabia sin levantar sospechas, y de repente de la nada ella se le lanzo en un beso muy intenso al tricolor y así tan repentino como empezó se termino

perdóname - dijo ella apenada- es que me puse nerviosa - quiso dar una explicación, aun que no la tenia, ni siquiera sabia por que el beso, no quería lastimar a yami con toda la verdad, pero como explicarle lo que sabia, sin decirle todo

pues sinceramente, ojala te pongas mas nerviosa, mas seguido - yami realmente se emociono con ese beso y no lo ocultaba

la morena decidió que todavía podía esperar hasta volver de nuevo a la casa y mejor continuaron su camino como estaba previsto, fueron al hospital, estando recogiendo los análisis cuando por accidente se entero que tea estaba en el hospital, pregunto que le había pasado y le dijeron que probablemente se cayo de las escaleras de forma accidental ya que no había indicios de ataque o robo y se rompió las vertebras, jamás volvería a hablar o a caminar por el resto de sus días, yami se sintió mal por ella pero no quiso verla y le pidió a selene que no le comentara a yugi, así que salieron del hospital y se dispuso a ir a un supermercado y regresaron a casa, tardando poco mas de una hora, ya en la casa la platica tenia que comenzar

yami podemos hablar en privado - pidió selene, mientras mas rápido comenzara mas rápido terminaría y todo pasaría

claro- respondió el tricolor, yugi y risa jugaban en la sala así que subieron a la segunda planta, después de todo el también hablaría de algo importante con ella

bueno, no se como empezar- por algún motivo esto le parecía mas difícil de lo que pensaba

que tal si yo empiezo, también te quiero decir algunas cosas - yami solo pensaba y rezaba, por que no lo tachara de loco

si, dime lo que quieras- eso le daría tiempo de pensar un poco mas a ella

bueno, tengo que ser honesto y no me juzgues de loco hasta que termine - la tenia que prevenir un poco

yo te escucho - dijo ella

bueno, no soy hijo se salomón muto y yugi es mi hijo y tu eres su madre - dijo el lo mas calmado que pudo

que- dijo ella sorprendida del poco tacto del faraón, ojala ella le pudiera hablar así

es difícil de explicar, pero yo fui un faraón hace muchos años y tu fuiste mi favorita y te embarazaste de mi, pero moriste antes de dar a luz a nuestro hijo y a hora rencarnaste y nuestro hijo también y es yugi - yami hablaba despacio, para que ella entendiera

que- volvió a decir ella

eres la rencarnación de mi mujer muerta y madre de mi hijo, el cual es yugi y te amo - yami lo repetiría tantas veces lo necesitara la morena

cada ves que lo repites, suena tan... no se como explicarlo- ella no sabia que reacción debía tener

lo se suena descabellado, pero te juro que te amo - dijo yami, la convencería o se dejaba de llamar yami, aunque su nombre real era Atem, pero eso no era lo importante

no se que decirte, veras yo...- pero los palabras seguían sin querer salir de sus labios y selene ya se estaba desesperando, nunca le había pasado algo similar, siempre era directa y hablaba de frente

se que lo que te digo es difícil de asimilar y comprendo que te sientas confundida, por mi puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites para que te sientas cómoda, pero yugi necesita tu ayuda y yo tu apoyo, pasa algo terrible y el destino de la humanidad depende de nosotros, bueno de mi yo jamás los pondría en peligro- las palabras de yami, parecían tan lejanas para selene y al mismo tiempo era algo que ella entendía bien

yo no soy quien tu crees - dijo ella juntando el valor para hablar y decir toda la verdad

yo solo se, que tu eres el amor de mi vida y que estamos destinados el uno al otro, dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo y para conquistarte de nuevo de ser necesario - yami era tan sincero

yo entiendo lo que dices y te ayudare en todo lo que sea necesario, pero debo ser honesta y decirte un secreto, selene no existe - dijo por fin ella, no quería herirlo, tal vez por eso le costaba decirle la verdad, debía protegerlo y sin embargo lo lastimaría mucho en el proceso

yo te veo, puedo tocarte y sentir tu aroma, por que dices que no existes - dijo yami un poco confundido, el la conocía y sabia lo complicada que ella podía ser

te lo explicare desde el principio, yo se quien eres, un faraón de hace 5000 años cuya alma fue sellada, se que hay un mal que amenaza la tierra y es la razón por la estoy aquí, pero tu mujer no soy yo, cuando selene era muy pequeña, en el accidente donde murieron sus padres ella también murió, yo soy una sombra de anubis, que Ra utilizo para darle vida a este cuerpo sin alma, para protegerte y asegúrame de que llagaras a salvo a tu destino - por fin lo dijo, aun que la cara que tenia yami no era la que ella esperaba, parecía como si el hiciera un gran descubrimiento que le despejaba dudas y no recibiendo una noticia trágica

eso explica, por que yugi tiene un alma mesclada y llena de inocencia - yami parecía entender que pasaba, ahora selene era quien parecía no entender nada

de que hablas?- pregunto ella totalmente confundida

el alma de yugi es especial, es una de mescla de luz y oscuridad en equilibrio perfecto, llena de inocencia y ahora todo tiene lógica, si eres una sombra eso explica por que al embarazarte mis hijos nazcan con almas mescladas lo heredan en su totalidad de mi y heredan inocencia para compensar tu falta de alma real, por así decirlo - yami estaba tan emocionado con su descubrimiento y selene aun mas perdida

pero yo tengo recuerdos de toda mis vidas pasadas y de todo lo que hecho y nunca e estado embarazada, ni siquiera e intimado con nadie jamás, eso va en contra del reglamento y ni siquiera estuve en Egipto en tu tiempo- para ella nada de lo que decía yami tenia sentido, aun que si tuviera lógica, Ra la castigaría por romper las reglas y eso seria algo que sin dudas recordaría por toda la eternidad

**Hola, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no esta terminado del todo estos dos tienen mas cosas que descubrir, yami no enloqueció y selene quedo muy confundida, alguien quedo con dudas pregunten, pasemos a las gracias **

**GRACIAS A:**

**TsukihimePrincess: lo se, pero a veces pasan esas cosas (en mis historias por lo menos) y en el próximo cap. ya se dejaran ver el o los villanos, será sorpresa **

**dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos **

**disculpen la ortografía **

**gracias a quien lee :-) **


	20. Chapter 20

Selene seguía confundida y yami la miraba divertido y eso la confundía mas

te juro que entiendo lo que me dices y tiene lógica y mucho sentido, pero yo no recuerdo nada, tal vez fue otra sombra - dijo ella tratando de dar una explicación que tuviera mas sentido para ella

las sombras son todas iguales?, todas se comportan igual? - pregunto yami

no, todas somos diferentes y nos comportamos diferente - dijo ella pensando como eran las otras

entonces si eres tu- le aseguro yami

pues entonces pruébamelo- exigió le morena

tea no se cayo, estoy casi seguro que tu tuviste que ver- dijo yami serio, pero sin reprocharle nada

yo no hice nada- se tarto de defender, aun viéndose descubierta

hace 5000 años incendiaste un templo por accidente donde por casualidad estaba mi tío, después de que misteriosamente apareciera una serpiente en mi cama, te robaste un caballo y perseguiste a un ladrón que me trato de acuchillar, le aventaste una piedra a seth y le abriste la frente cuando enloqueció y trato de quitarme mi reino, tiraste a majad de las escaleras por no protegerme bien de unos simples campesinos que estaban molestos por los impuestos, mana termino en el rio en medio de cocodrilos por que me convenció de salir del palacio sin escolta, nadie murió pero nadie volvió a atracarme o descuidarse, por excepción de mi tío claro, pero eso es otra cosa, dime son cosas que tu arias, o son cosas que arrían otras sombras también- le dijo yami, la conocía y se lo probaría

si, son cosas que yo aria, pero eso no prueba nada - dijo ella dándole la espalda, negándose a creer

se donde y como acariciarte, conozco todas tus áreas sensibles, si me lo permites te lo puedo demostrar- dijo el tricolor poniendo toda roja a la morena

ella siempre tenia cosquillas en las mismas áreas, no importaba cuantas veces cambiara de cuerpo, eso era algo que el no podía saber, bueno tal vez las mas obvias pero no todas, se tomo un minuto para pensar las cosas- va contra las reglas, que mi protegido me toque de esa manera - dijo ella realmente nerviosa

no soy tu protegido, solo vigilas que no muera, pero en teoría yo me cuido solo y tu castigas a quien se porta mal y me pone en riesgo - dijo yami dando una explicación simple

eso es ser mi protegido - dijo ella alejándose de yami

no, eso no es que yo sea tu protegido- siguió alegando el tricolor, tratando de acercarse a la morena

selene se le acerco, para continuar la discusión, estaba molesta - que si, eso sig... pero ya no continuo, yami la atrapo en un largo y profundo beso, cayo en la trampa de el muy rápido, se sintió tonta, pero dejo que continuara necesitaba respuestas y si yami aseguraba que podía demostrarle que tenia razón, no perdía nada con intentar, eso esperaba

yami la besaba y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por su cintura y descendió a sus caderas, deslizo su mano un poco mas abajo y la metió bajo la falda y acaricio su pierna con suavidad, con tranquilidad la despojo de su blusa y la sentó sobre la cama, el también se quito la camisa que traía y se recostó con cuidado sobre ella, quería que estuviera cómoda y tranquila no se apresuraría, ella sentía no sentía incomodidad, pero tampoco se sentía familiarizada aun que yami parecía que si sabia lo que hacia, repentinamente vio todo negro y sentía como si se hundiera y repentinamente un brillo surgió ella lo siguió y esto la llevo a ver lo que jamás imagino posible

**5000 años atrás**

una caravana marchaba bajo el abrazante sol, se notaba que lo que se transportaban eran esclavos ya que iban amarados en filas y en unas jaulas había niños pequeños, llegaron cerca del rio y se detuvieron a que la gente bebiera agua y resistieran lo que faltaba de camino, cuando de repente unos bandidos casi salidos de la nada aparecieron y atacaron tratando de robar todo lo que tuviera valor y entere el caos una pequeña niña cayo al agua, la pequeña trato de flotar y sostenerse pero era muy pequeña tal vez tenia unos tres años y para su mala suerte se ahogo y cuando eso paso como si de una serpiente se tratara una sombra entro en el cuerpo de la pequeña, selene lo vio todo reconoció a la niña, como la novia del antigua faraón en su niñez, pero no pudo ver quien era la sombra que ocupo su cuerpo, yami tenia razón, sin embargo eso no le decía que era ella

**cambio**

repentinamente la escena cambio y vio un gran palacio, muy hermoso y lleno de grandes lujos, un joven corría tras una jovencita, era Atem siguiendo a Sekhmet, por los pasillos y terminaban en una habitación grande, el cuarto del príncipe, Atem sonreía ya no tenia a donde correr, pero la joven no se rendiría y mostrando una habilidad sorprendente trepo usando unos muro y llego a unas grandes molduras y de hay se sostuvo, logro sentarse sobre ellas y yami solo se limito a esperar a que bajara, perecía que le ofrecía cosas y comida para que bajara, pero ella no quería hacer caso, Atem se canso y la dejo hay, se dirigió a descansar a su cama y cuando quito la sabana una serpiente salto tratando de morderlo, por fortuna se logro quitar y atrapo a la serpiente mientras la metía en un jarrón y lo tapaba para que no pudiera escapar y cuando volteo Sekhmet estaba a su lado asustaba viendo si no estaba herido, Atem se aprovecho y le dio un beso ella se puso muy roja, yami siguió dándole suaves besos y ella pareció que mostraba cierta felicidad, así continuaron y siguieron, terminaron pasando la noche juntos, selene se sorprendió que calase de sombra desobedecía de tal forma una de las reglas mas importantes de no intimar, eso la indigno

**cambio **

de nuevo una nueva imagen se presento ante selene, la joven Sekhmet se miraba al espejo con una enorme panza abultada y sonreía mientras la acariciaba se miraba muy ilusionada y de repente un fuerte estruendo se escucho, el palacio era atacado y la gente corría a refugiarse dentro, pero el joven rey peleaba afuera y Sekhmet salió tan rápido como pudo y pudo ver a la distancia como a yami le lanzaban una flecha que no podía evitar y usando los poderes que Ra le había otorgado llego donde Atem, Sekhmet se atravesó recibiendo ella la flecha y murió lamentablemente muy rápidamente, sombra se sintió mal, por la pareja y el bebe que no logro nacer, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando del cuerpo sin vida salía la sombra que lo ocupaba y se reconoció a si misma.

pero que esta pasando?- pregunto selene, no entendía lo que pasaba, ella no recordaba nada de eso

perdóname, mi pequeña sombra, pero es que sufrías tanto, tu solo querías una vida normal, pero no podías tenerla, Atem tenia un destino sellado desde su nacimiento y el bebe que tenias en tu vientre podía despertar a la bestia si nacía y sin yami para cuidarte a ti y al pequeño, estabas indefensa y el mundo corría peligro - dijo una voz a su espalda

Ra que me hiciste?- pregunto selene comenzando a alterarse

tuve que hacerlo, tenia que matarte, tenia que impedir que pasara una desgracia, yo mande esa flecha que acabo con tu cuerpo mortal, pero nunca quise dañarte, pensé que lo superarías, pero de verdad te enamoraste y querías demasiado a ese bebe - trato de explicarle el dios

yo no puedo creerlo, esto es irreal - dijo ella y tuvo una ultima visión

**5000 años antes, en el reino de Ra **

una sombra lloraba desconsolada tirada a los pies de Ra, mientras este le regañaba por sus faltas cometidas, pero esa sombra parecía no impórtale solo lloraba y esperaba su castigo, Ra no podía continuar con su sermón, sentía mucha lastima era su mejor sombra y la mas obediente, su único crimen había sido caer en la tentación de una vida normal, eso no podía ser malo, no para el y sintió mucha culpa por no darle mas apoyo, así que decidió quitarle el dolor, le arranco sus recuerdos y los sello en su propio interior en lo mas oscuro y su sufrimiento se fue, la sombra callo en un sueño momentáneo y Ra limpio sus lagrimas, cuando ella recobro la conciencia, Ra simplemente la mando a su lugar de descanso normal, como si nada hubiera pasado

**GRACIAS A:**

**TsukihimePrincess: espero que te agrade este capitulo **

**Jesi: bueno eso escondía Ra, solo falta que yami se entere de que Ra mato a Sekhmet y a su bebe **

**Dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos **

**disculpen la ortografía **

**gracias a los que leen :-)**


	21. Chapter 21

repentinamente despertó llorando, estaba recostada en la cama cubierta con una manta y yami estaba por un lado cuidándola, selene vio al tricolor y se lanzo a sus brazos ya lo recordaba todo y con mucho detalle

selene, que paso te desmayaste, estas enferma?, te sientes mal?- el tricolor estaba muy preocupado, la morena llevaba varias horas inconsciente

fue el, el lo hiso, el mando la flecha, no quería que mi bebe naciera- dijo desesperada selene

cálmate que no te entiendo, de quien hablas, tranquila y se mas clara - yami estaba confundido y no le entendía, acaso hablaba de la misma flecha que había acabado con su vida hacia tanto y que la había arrancado de sus brazos

el me dijo que tenia que matarme para que no naciera mi bebe, dijo que tu tenias tu futuro sellado y no podrías cuidarme y que yo estaría indefensa y no podría cuidarlo sola y que el bebe despertaría a la bestia y causaría la destrucción del mundo - dijo la morena, trataba de no llorar, pero era difícil

y quien fue?, quien se atrevió a lastimarte?- yami no iba a perdonar semejante cosa

fue Ra- dijo selene volviendo a romper en llanto, ella siempre había sido la mas obediente y fiel servidora de Ra y este pagaba destrozándole la vida de esa forma

Estas segura?- yami no podía creerlo, como se había atrevido Ra a lastimarlo de esa manera, como se había atrevido a matar a su familia, yami fue traído al mundo para sacrificarse y salvar a la humanidad a costa de su propia vida de ser necesario y el lo único que quería era una vida lo mas normal posible, no le importaban las riquezas, ni los títulos de nobleza, no quería grandes lujos, no quería reconocimiento o fama, solo pedía una compañera y una familia, a caso salvar a la humanidad era muy poco para ganarse ese privilegio, que tenia que hacer entonces, esta tan enojado que el ojo de Horus se poso en su frente y una neblina negra comenzó a esparcirse por el cuarto, tal vez decir que estaba enojado era poco, estaba hecho una furia- como se atrevió a dañarlos, yo podía haber hecho asta lo imposible para quedarme con ustedes y protegerlos, por que no confió en mi, en que yo podría con la situación- yami desbocaba su furia, selene lo miraba y trataba de calmarse y yugi sintió que algo no estaba bien y subió a ver que pasaba

que esta pasando?- pregunto yugi sintiendo una gran energía negativa, pensó que tal vez alguien los atacaba, pero solo vea a un yami furioso y una selene llorosa

yugi, eres mi hijo- dijo selene dando una salto de la cama y corriendo a darle un fuerte abrazo a yugi, el cual el amatista recibió con gran gusto

selene le explico que ella era una sombra como la del cuanto que en alguna vez le dijo y le explico que su alma despertaría a una creatura que destruiría ala humanidad y le explico el por que yami estaba tan furioso, yugi lloro y se puso muy triste por todo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía frustración

yo lo provoque todo, es mi culpa, si yo no existiera ustedes hubieran sido felices juntos- dijo yugi muy triste de la situación

yugi no te culpes, nosotros no hubiéramos sido completamente felices sin ti - dijo selene, era verdad si el en su vientre ella jamás se hubiera quedado con yami, habría regresado con Ra al terminar su misión

yami trataba de calmarse, para no asustar a yugi, pero era muy difícil controlar su ira, cuando viera Ra ajustaría cuentas con el, lo único que le daba un poco de calma era ver a selene y yugi junto a el

yami, se que quieres tener una ¨platica¨ muy intensa con Ra, yo también quiero hacerlo, pero antes hay que detener a la creatura e impedir que yugi salga lastimado - dijo la morena, tenían que pensar en el bien del pequeño tricolor

eso ya lo se, yugi es primero, no dejare que nada ni nadie dañe a mi hijo o ti, no los perderé de nuevo, a ninguno de los dos lo juro - dijo yami con mucha seriedad ya nadie lo podría alejar de su familia

paso la tarde y yami le pidió a selene que se quedara y ella acepto, yami y selene se quedaron en el mismo cuarto, risa se quedo en el cuarto de yugi, y yugi se quedo en la habitación del abuelo

yami y selene halaron hasta la madrugada

te extrañe tanto- dijo yami mientras la abrazaba

yo me sentía extraña en tu presencia, jamás sospeche que era por nuestro pasado juntos- dijo selene acurrucándose en su pecho

te quedaras con migo esta vez?- pregunto el ojos rojos

no lo se, soy una sombra, no una humana común, mi destino siempre es marcharme - dijo ella

pero si pudieras, te quedarías conmigo- yami quería saber si aun lo amaba

si solo una cosa en mi vida pudiera tener, seria tener una vida a tu lado- dijo selene, a pesar de tener solo unas horas con sus recuerdos, los sentimientos habían sido tan intensos, que los podía sentir nacer de nuevo

selene, te amo tanto mi niña hermosa - dijo yami mientras le daba un beso, selene recibió el beso con dulzura - sabes solo una cosa me falta para ser totalmente feliz

que es lo que te falta? - pregunto la morena

una hermosa hija, igual de bella que tu - dijo yami sonriente

yami- exclamo la morena, se puso roja

tranquila esta vez primero nos casaremos- dijo el tricolor

y si Ra no lo permite- sombra sabia que ella por mas que quisiera, no podía contradecirlo

si Ra no quiere que yo mismo domine el mundo y lo destruya y haga sufrir el infierno a la humanidad entera a la cual le diré que fue por su culpa para que lo odien eternamente, tendrá que aceptar que tu te quedes a mi lado y yugi también - dijo muy serio el tricolor

el es un dios- dijo la morena, Ra no era un oponente fácil para un mortal

y yo un hombre enamorado, que sin sus seres amados no tiene motivo para ser buena persona - yami solo estaría tranquilo y feliz, con ellos a su lado

el resto de la noche la pasaron dándose besos y cariño, tenían muchas cosas que decirse aun que no utilizaran palabras, los sentimientos nacían de nuevo y esta vez nadie los separaría, estarían juntos así tuvieran que pelear contra el mundo entero para lograr ser felices

**HOLA como han estado espero que bien, pasemos a las gracias **

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: ya veremos que pasa entre Ra y yami **

**r3crd282: gracias por tu mensaje **

**dudas, quejas y comentarios son recibidos**

**disculpen la ortografía **

**gracias a los que leen :-)**


	22. Chapter 22

ya había amanecido y selene y yami platicaban en la sala mientras tomaban un te, yugi y risa dormían aun en la planta alta

tengo que hablar con Ra - dijo yami seriamente

primero hay que derrotar al mal que acecha para que yugi no peligre - dijo selene

pero no tengo información de nada, no se lo que enfrento con exactitud o por donde comenzar - yami estaba molesto pero tenia que calmarse

yo tengo la información que necesitas - dijo la morena, ya no tenia por que ocultar nada de lo que sabia

pues dime, que es lo que sabes - el tricolor quería terminar con todo rápido

pues se dice que hace mucho una diosa trato de destruir Egipto, fue desterrada, ella formo un gran ejercito de creaturas marinas y se dispuso a atacar pero se enamoro de quien resulto ser el faraón y aun que su odio era fuerte su amor lo fue mas, decidió destruir su ejército pero no pudo, así que reunió todo el poder de las creaturas en una sola y la desterró a los confines del universo, por medio de una puerta que estaba en el fondo del mar, sellando la entrada con una llave que rompió en 6 partes y escondió en diferentes partes del mundo - dijo selene recordando lo que sabia

pero como se libero? - pregunto el tricolor

hace poco unos 3 años un submarino que traía consigo a varios biólogos marinos, choco por accidente cerca de la entrada, no la rompió, ni la daño, pero logro salir un poco de energía oscura que infecto a esas personas, desde entonces son controladas por las fuerzas del mal y buscan los pedazos de la llave, ya tienen 5 partes - informo la morena

y donde esta la parte que falta?- yami sabia que debían encontrar la pieza antes que los otros

yo la tengo en mi poder - dijo selene

y donde la tienes?- el ojos rojos esperaba que la pieza estuviera en un lugar a salvo

bueno, la cuestión es que no esta del todo a mi alcance - dijo la morena algo nerviosa

a que te refieres, dijiste que estaba en tu poder - dijo yami confundido

bueno se puede considerar que esta en mi poder, por que se donde esta y puedo tenerla fácilmente, pero no es mía del todo -trato de explicar la morena

puedes ser mas especifica - dijo yami sin entender muy bien

no se si lo e mencionado, que tengo un hermano transportista- dijo selene

que tiene que ver eso?- pregunto el tricolor

bueno no es un trasportador común, el transporta cosas de alto valor, de una ciudad a otra o de ser necesario de un continente a otro, yo le ayudo cuando tengo tiempo libre, ay un hombre que encontró la pieza por accidente y contrato a mi hermano para trasladarla de américa a china a una bóveda de máxima seguridad, tengo las calaves y contraseñas para sacarla, solo hay un pequeño detalle - dijo ella sonriente

déjame adivinar, hay que robarla -dijo yami como si no hubiera otro remedio

pues la verdad si, hay que robarla y pronto - dijo selene

necesitaremos ayuda, necesitamos transporte para ir y regresar, documentos de identidad falsos, un plano del lugar y muchas otras cosas, pero sobretodo un milagro para que no nos atrapen - yami no sabia en que se metía pero sospechaba que no seria fácil

no te preocupes no seria la primera vez que robo algo, que este custodiado a máxima seguridad, todo saldrá bien - dijo ella tratando de darle ánimos

no me consuelas, en fin al mal paso darle prisa- yami estaba preocupado, el no era un ladrón como bakura y no le gustaría ir a prisión, aun que el tiempo en prisión seria breve si la creatura marina se liberaba y destruía el mundo

te servirá de consuelo si te llevo a ver a Ra primero, esta en el hotel- dijo la morena, sabia que yami necesitaba liberar un poco de estrés antes de lo que avecinaba

En el hotel mas tarde

estaba selene en la habitación frente a un gran espejo tratando de hablar con Ra

Ra se que estas ay, tenemos que hablar- dijo la morena en tono tranquilo - vamos no te escondas, puedo sentir tu energía cerca

no saldré - dijo el dios serio

por que no lo aras?- pregunto ella

el esta ay y esta muy enojado - dijo Ra

yami también estaba en la habitación, con la intención de tener una nada amable platica y de ser necesario poner en practica su magia del reino de las sombras

no seas inmaduro, solo quiero hablar - dijo yami con cierta molestia en la voz

Ra se mosto en el espejo y yami tomo una silla y la estrello contra el espejo sin pensarlo

yami y dices que Ra es el inmaduro y tu como te comportas - le regaño selene

el se lo merece - dijo yami molesto

luego en un trozo de vidrio grande que estaba en el suelo, Ra se reflejo y selene lo pisoteo muy molesta

y ahora tu lo pisas - dijo yami, devolviendo el reproche

yo si acepto que soy caprichosa e inmadura y que todo lo resuelvo con violencia - dijo ella, no era un orgullo pero era verdad

de una neblina azul apareció un reflejo traslucido que era Ra

voy a matarte- dijo yami sin pensar y le lanzo una bola de energía oscura, la cual Ra apenas esquivo

YA CALMATE - grito Ra mientras se desvanecía y solo dejaba que su voz se escuchara por la habitación, solo por precaución y quizá un poco de miedo- se que no fue lo mas sensato, o inteligente que e hecho, posiblemente haya sido el error mas grande que cometí, pero si ganas esta batalla, esta vez ella se quedara contigo y tendrán una larga y prospera vida juntos

si me la quitas y no cumples tu palabra, iré a tu reino a destrozarte con el mismo poder que me entregaste - dijo el tricolor muy serio y molesto

eres el hijo mas fuerte y poderoso que e creado, y también el que mas trabajo le e impuesto, has hecho tantas cosas por mi y sacrificado todo sin pensar de forma egoísta, que esta vez ya es justo y necesario que tengas una vida normal, solo te pido que acabes con esto y podrás tener una vida como tu la decidas, con todo mi apoyo- dijo Ra con una voz serena

esta bien lo hare y espero que cumplas tu palabra y ella se quede a mi lado, por que en serio que te destrozare y are que te arrepientas - dijo yami mas tranquilo

**HOLA, me tarde un poquito, espero que les guste el cap. pasemos a las gracias **

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: bueno Ra apenas la libro pero quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, después tendrán otra platica **

**roxelanali: que bien que te haya gustado, espero que sigas leyendo**

**gracias a los que leen :-) **

**disculpen la ortografía**

**dudas, quejas y comentarios con recibidos **


	23. Chapter 23

cuatro personas en una habitación de un pequeño hotel en china se miraban entre si

que tanto me ven- dijo una de esas personas

no entiendo como accedí a traerte- dijo yami viéndolo con desconfianza

mira faraón de cuarta yo no quería venir pero me obligaron- dijo en su defensa

cual es el problema de que el este aquí?- pregunto la morena a yami

el es bakura, un ladronzuelo que no debería de estar aquí si no en el reino de las sombras - dijo el tricolor, sin dejar de mirar al albino, y si Ra había traído de vuelta a bakura del reino de las sombras, con el único propósito de que los ayudara a robar la pieza faltante de la llave, a cambio y si juraba portarse bien lo dejaría tener una vida normal, aun que claro con algunas reglas las cuales debía seguir al pie de la letra

mira esto no me hace feliz, pero reconoceré que prefiero esto que volver al reino oscuro, -dijo bakura con molestia, casi 3 años de encierro y tortura en ese lugar lo habían hecho recapacitar sobre sus acciones, pero aun con eso todavía le tenia rencor al faraón

bueno ya, olviden todo por un momento, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer - dijo selene tendiendo unos planos sobre una mesa, reuniéndose al rededor yami, bakura y ella

y el sacerdote que ara?- pregunto bakura, al ver al castaño sentado en la cama leyendo

yo solo me encargo de traerlos y sacarlos de china y los gastos que puedan tener- dijo el castaño sin despegar la vista del libro

bueno veamos, están los ductos de aire pero tienen sensores de movimiento, y están los ductos de desagüe pero bueno ya saben cual es el pero - dijo bakura viendo los planos

que tal la puerta trasera, tal vez podríamos burlar el sistema de vigilancia - dijo yami

por que no mejor nos hacemos invisibles y entramos por la puerta de enfrente y de paso llevamos galletitas recién horneadas - dijo con sarcasmo el albino

deja de ser tan inmaduro bakura, hay que ver todas la posibilidades - dijo el tricolor molesto

ya dejen de pelear par de tontos, lo único que hay que hacer es meternos en el sistema de vigilancia para que no funcione y poder entrar con facilidad - dijo la selene

y como haremos eso señorita inteligente?- pregunto bakura con mas sarcasmo, lo que ella proponía no era nada fácil

no seas sarcástico con ella bakura, pero si dinos como haremos eso?- pregunto el tricolor

no lo se, no soy buena con las computadoras - dijo la morena con un aura depresiva

pero yo si conozco a alguien que sabe de eso- dijo yami viendo al castaño - kaiba - dijo

no, de ninguna manera, no me rebajare a ser un ladrón - dijo seto si levantarse de la cama

déjalo faraón es un gallina - dijo bakura para molestarlo

si ya lo se, es una niña sin valor - dijo el tricolor siguiéndole el juego al albino

cierren la boca par de idiotas, quieren robar esa pieza yo les enseñare como se hace, bakura y yami busque la manera de cortar la electricidad, eso ara que pongan las luces de emergencias y baje el nivel de seguridad por la falta de energía, niña tu entraras sola y seguirás mis instrucciones te are llegar a la bóveda donde pondrás los códigos que sabes y sacaras la parte de la lleve que esta en ese lugar lo mas pronto que puedas, necesitaras un uniforme parecido al de las empleadas ve a conseguirlo, yami llama a la compañía hazte pasar por un trabajador de la comisión de luz, dile que mañana posiblemente habrá fallas eléctricas por motivos de reparación y mantenimiento - dijo el castaño dando ordenes

por que le avisaríamos de la falla de luz?- pregunto bakura

por que si saben que habrá fallas, no lo reportaran - dijo el castaño sacando su laptop y preparándose

bien y que are yo por mientras? - volvió a preguntar el albino

tráeme un café- dijo kaiba dándole dinero

es en serio, alguien quiere alguna otra cosa - dijo sarcástico bakura

yo quiero un te helado - dijo yami

y yo quiero pastel y jugo - dijo la morena

esto es el como, pero me quedare con la feria - dijo y a regañadientes el albino se fue por la comida

Pasaron toda la noche haciendo planes y estrategias, decidieron entra al las instalaciones temprano a la hora del cambio de guardias, yami y bakura decidieron que usaría un auto para chocarlo con los transformadores de luz y así cortar la electricidad de toda la manzana mientras lo hacían parecer un accidente, selene entraría temprano y pondría un dispositivo USB que soltaría un virus para que kaiba que estaría cerca se filtrara al programa de seguridad y así pudieran llevar a cado el resto del plan, todo era pan comido.

se llego la mañana y bakura robo un vehículo y yami busco el lugar que seria el indicado para causar el daño mas grande posible y que se perdiera la corriente eléctrica, selene se vistió como las empleadas y entro cuando se hizo el cambio de personal, se puso en la primer computadora que encontró y soltó el virus, dos minutos después la luz se fue y 30 segundos después se prendieron los generadores de emergencia, selene estaba en el baño poniendo se el micrófono que le había dado kaiba para que pudiera escucharlo, seto se conecto tan rápido como pudo y desconecto las cámaras y demás dispositivos da seguridad

bien y a hora que hago?- pregunto la morena

toma el pasillo y síguelo, dobla a la derecha en el primer corredor, luego entra por una puerta que dice "solo personal autorizado", hay encontraras una puerta roja de metal, pon el primer código de entrada, cuando se habrá continua baja las escaleras y sigue el corredor amarillo asta el final, encontraras otras escaleras unas que suben y otras que bajan, sigue las que bajan y encontraras una puerta verde, mete el segundo código y cuando se habrá entraras a la bóveda, busca la caja que contiene la pieza y ábrela usando el ultimo código y sales por el ducto de ventilación donde te estarán esperando yami y bakura después de eso los espero en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto para volver a Japón- dijo el castaño

bien pero me puedes repetir todo apenas salí del baño y ya me confundí - dijo la morena

no que tienes experiencia robando?- pregunto seto

si solo que yo exploto todo y tomo lo que quiero, nunca haga nada elaborado - explico la morena

eso lo explica todo - dijo el castaño, repitió con mas calma todo y la morena lo hiso de una manera casi experta y obtuvo lo que deseaba y escapo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, llego con bakura y yami y juntos llegaron al aeropuerto donde seto ya los esperaba y subieron al jet privado y volvieron muy tranquilos o es pensaron

oculto entre las sombras un hombre los observaba y marcaba un numero telefónico

jefe, no hay necesidad de robar nada ya otros lo hicieron, solo debemos quitársela y se la llevaremos- dijo el hombre y colgó

**hola de nuevo tratare de publicar todo lo que pueda en los fines de semana, pasemos a las gracias **

**roxelanali: espero que te siga gustando **

**TsukihimePrincess: gracias por darme la idea de incluir a bakura, aun que no hiso mucho, pero ya lo utilizare mas adelante**

**dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos **

**perdón la ortografía **

**gracias a todos los que leen **


	24. Chapter 24

Estaban en la mansión kaiba, Ra le dio las últimas indicaciones a bakura

Recuerda, tu vida está condicionada a tu buen comportamiento, si ryou da una sola queja regresas al reino de las sombras - Ra había conseguido que ryou aceptara a bakura con él, el pequeño lo vigilaría y si pasaba algo malo él podía decírselo a Ra, para que se hiciera cargo

Si ya se- bakura estaba fastidiado, aunque el hecho de ser vigilado por ryou era mejor que el reino oscuro

Bien kaiba te dará un empleo, no malgastes esta oportunidad - dijo Ra antes de marcharse

Ya solos los cuatro, kaiba le decía a bakura cuál sería su trabajo y selene y yami hablaban

Muéstrame la pieza- pidió el tricolor, él no la había visto

Selene la saco de la bolsa de su pantalón y se la mostro, era una pieza de oro con unas pequeña gemas de esmeralda, parecía la pieza de un rompecabezas, a yami le gustaba mucho esos juegos pero algo en su interior le decía que ese rompecabezas no debía resolverlo, pero algo llamo su atención, la pequeña pieza tenía un símbolo, que a él le resulto familiar, tomo la pieza en su mano y repentinamente comenzó a sentirse mal, su vista se puso borrosa y un mareo comenzó.

Estas bien?- pregunto selene preocupada al ver lo que ocurría, pero el tricolor no respondía

seto, bakura, algo está pasando- dijo ella llamándolos, ellos no tardaron en prestar atención, de repente yami tenía los ojos negros y en su frente se marcó el ojo de Horus, pero no dorado como otras veces, sino también en negro

Estúpidos mortales- dijo yami, pero no era su voz

Quién eres?- pregunto seto

Soy quien los destruirá a todos- dijo el tricolor, estaba poseído

Que paso, por qué se puso así?- pregunto el castaño a la morena

No lo sé, solo tomo la pieza y se puso a si - dijo ella

Se lo que tiene - dijo bakura muy seguro

Y que tiene?- pregunto selene

Esa cosa esta contaminada, y trata de controlar al faraón, sé que hacer- dijo bakura y salió de la sala, seto y selene se quedaron solos con el tricolor

Nadie puede hacer nada, yo soy... - pero no pudo terminar su frase cuando cayó inconsciente al piso, soltando la pieza en el proceso

Bakura que hiciste?- pregunto kaiba, al albino el cual estaba de pie con un perchero de madera en sus manos, con el cual había golpeado a yami

Que, ya soltó la pieza que es lo importante - dijo el albino restando importancia

No pudiste simplemente quitársela, esa alfombra es persa- dijo seto, más molesto por que su carísima alfombra se manchara con sangre, que el bienestar de su primo

Hay por favor, solo se lava con agua oxigenada y queda como nueva – dijo el ex ladrón

Es una antigüedad- replico kaiba

La tonta alfombra no importa par de torpes, la vida de yami es la que corre riesgo, que pasa si el golpe lo mata, acoso eso no importa- dijo la morena revisando a yami

No le pegue tan fuerte- se defendió bakura

Aaaa que paso?- pregunto yami recuperando el sentido- y por qué me duele tanto la cabeza- agrego sobando la parte afectada

Fuiste poseído y bakura te pego en la cabeza- dijo seto, rápidamente acusando al otro

Yami solo vio de forma asesina a él alvino

Bueno yo me tengo que ir con ryou- como decía el dicho más vale aquí corrió, que aquí quedo, pensó bakura

Solo quedaron seto, selene y yami en la mansión, seto de inmediato llevo la pieza a su bóveda de seguridad, lo mejor era que yami no la volviera a tocar, de preferencia jamás.

Es mejor que se queden aquí esta noche- dijo seto, cuando regreso a la sala - llamare para que mokuba y los demás vengan- mokuba se había quedado en la casa de yugi mientras él no estaba, yami se recostó un rato, no recordaba que había pasado, para él lo único que había pasado era que había tocado la pieza y se había desmayado.

Unas horas después llego mokuba con yugi, joey y risa

Que hace el perro aquí?- pregunto el castaño

Buen día kaiba, yo también te odio ricachón- dijo el rubio con burla

Donde esta yami?- pregunto yugi al no verlo recibirlo

Tubo un pequeño accidente, nada grabe está en una recamara de huéspedes- dijo seto guiándolos

Y mi prima?- pregunto risa, no quería pensar que su prima también se hubiera accidentado

Esta con el cuidándolo – dijo ya con fastidio el ojiazul, él no era niñera.

Paso un buen rato y se llegó la hora de la cena, todos estaban reunidos en el gran comedor de la mansión, inclusive el tricolor mayor el cual decía sentirse bien, cundo llego un visita

Pero miren nada más, que linda toda la familia reunida- dijo pegasus entrando como si fuera su casa

Y tú que haces aquí?- pregunto molesto el ojiazul

Vengo por este par- dijo señalando a yami y selene- acaso tengo que recordarles que el torneo de parejas mixtas es ya en 2 días, deben prepararse para una rueda de prensa que habrá mañana

Como supiste que estábamos aquí?- pregunto yami curioso

Yo lo sé todo, mi querido campeón- dijo poniendo un gesto muy psicótico – recuerda que no perdí un ojo por nada- ese hombre en definitiva era muy extraño.

Sin embargo él no era la única visita, a la casa llegaron los 2 alvinos, más de uno se asustó con la presencia de bakura

Pero que hace este tipo aquí- dijo pegasus, recordaba que fue el quien le había quitado su milenario ojo y que casi lo mata

Bakura viene a devolver algo – dijo ryou

O vamos, no es tan grave- dijo el albino mayor

Bakura, pórtate bien y se buen chico- dijo el menor

El alvino saco de su mochila algunas cosas que se había robado de la casa, incluida la billetera de seto, pero algo había entre esas cosas, un viejo pergamino

Que es esto?- pregunto yami curioso

Ha si, Ra me lo dio cundo me saco del reino de las sombras, ya lo avía olvidado, dijo que era algo de un ritual, para abrir o cerrar puertas, no sé, es algo así, no le puse atención, supongo que te lo dedo entregar a ti – dijo extendiéndolo al antiguo faraón

como puedes olvidar dar algo tan importante- dijo ryou molesto

Ra me dijo que no se lo diera, hasta que no tuviera la pieza, que quieres que haga - dijo el albino, ya no quería mas regaños

esto no es para abrir o cerrar puertas- dijo yami mientras lo leía

que es entonces?- pregunto selene

es para rastrear donde se haya la puerta del confín del universo- dijo yami - necesito un mapa del mundo y de preferencia grande

en la biblioteca- dijo mokuba- hay un grande en un cuadro- todos corrieron a la biblioteca, pusieron el mapa en una mesa.

necesito una guía- dijo yami

que es eso?- pregunto yugi, el ignoraba muchas cosas

es una pieza de joyería de oro con una gema, diamante, rubí o esmeralda, pero como no hay tiempo de buscar algo a si, cualquier collar sirve- dijo yami dando una breve explicación

yo traigo este te sirve - dijo selene, traía un collar de listón negro, con una piedra de plástico, era sin duda barato

si, - y lo tomo el faraón, rezo una oración y el collar comenzó a moverse, después de eso, leyó lo escrito en el pergamino, y como su tuviera un imán la pequeña joya, se pego en un punto especifico, el mar de...

es una broma- dijo bakura, sorprendido

no puede ser - dijo joey, molesto

pues créanlo - dijo kaiba, con una increíble burla

esta en el mar de seto, al sur de Japón- dijo yami, el destino era arrogante y hacia buenas bromas

**hola espero que les guste, pasemos a las gracias **

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: si lo se pobre ladrón, pero seto es muy hábil **

**Roxelanali: disculpa no pude actualizar como tenia previsto, pero tratare de cumplir **

**Shassel: no se si habrá lemon. lo que si te puedo decir es que espero con ansias la llegada de la película y espero que este yami **

**Dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos **

**disculpen la ortografía**

**gracias a los que leen :-)**


	25. Chapter 25

Cortesía de seto kaiba como siempre, estaban en un yate surcando el mar de seto, habían preparado un equipo especializado de cámaras sumergibles para indagar el fondo marino, en la expedición solo estaba seto, yami, bakura y selene, el resto estaba en la mansión esperando noticias.

Por qué diablos tenía que venir yo- dijo quejándose bakura

Porque ryou dijo que era tu castigo por tratar de robar- dijo el faraón

Pequeño enano – dijo molesto el alvino

Ya deja de llorar y ponte a trabajar- dijo seto, para él la única utilidad de bakura era ponerlo a cargar las cosas pesadas

Yami pronto comenzó a sentirse extraño, sentía que su vista se nublaba y que se estaba desorientando

Yami te sientes bien?- pregunto selene percatándose de la situación

Estaré bien- dijo yami tratando de mostrarse fuerte

Para mí que este ya se mareo y quiere vomitar- dijo el ladrón con burla

No es eso- dijo yami

Si te vomitas, vas a limpiarlo – amenazo kaiba

Que no es eso- dijo yami molesto

Pasaron unos minutos más y ya no solo era yami el que se sentía mal, ahora también bakura y seto, comenzaban a mostrar síntomas extraños.

Que les pasa?- pregunta selene ella era la única que no parecía afectada

Es la puerta, creo que está muy cerca o algo así y la energía que libera nos afecta, nos deja sin nuestra fuerza vital – dijo yami casi a punto de desmayarse

Selene como pudo ayudo a los tres a recostarse.

No podemos continuar así, hay que regresar- dijo ella y justo cuando llego a donde estaba el timón, logro ver a yami de pie cerca de la borda al momento que se lanzaba.

Yami cayó al agua sentía el cuerpo pesado como plomo y que se hundía con rapidez, el oxígeno le comenzó a faltar y justo cuando pensó que se ahogaría una serie de visiones aparecieron frente a él.

Primero era como ver fotografías de muchas figuras de arcilla, unas manos dando vida a las figuras, y alguien que sufría una gran tristeza al ver sus creaciones marchar.

De repente todo cambio y se concentró en una sola cosa

Era un templo que en no conocía aunque le parecía familiar, estaba entre el desierto y la unión del mar, estaba yugi de pie parecía en trance, de repente una cosa espantosa salía del mar y se dirigía a donde estaba el pequeño tricolor devorándolo y sumergiendo al mundo en oscuridad, después de eso ya no hubo nada, dejo de existir la humanidad.

De repente yami sintió como sus pulmones lograban obtener aire, y que una voz a la distancia lo llamaba

Yami por favor, yo no puedo sola, tienes que ayudarme – era selene que con desesperación trataba de mantenerlo a flote, en solo segundos la calma del mar se había perdido y ahora embravecidas olas atacaban con fuerza negándose a soltarlos.

El ojo de Horus ilumino la frente de yami, lo que le dio fuerza para llegar al yate y subir, lo más rápido que pudieron se alegaron para ponerse a salvo, al llegar a la orilla los tres varones tardaron un poco en mejorar, aunque yami era el más terco en llegar al lado de yugi sin importarle su propia condición

Calma yami, yugi está a salvo- dijo selene tratando de calmarlo

No, él no está a salvo- decía con insistencia el tricolor

La mansión esta resguardada con el mejor personal de seguridad, nada le pasara al enano- dijo seto tratando de recobrar su fuerza, en verdad que estaba mal, a pesar de ya estar lejos

No entienden, yugi no va a estar seguro en ninguna parte, debo estar con el –a yami ya no le importaba si los otros lo seguían o no el comenzó a caminar como pudo a pesar de aun estar muy mareado y sin fuerza

Yami, descansa un poco, no puedes hacer esfuerzo aun, debes recuperar tu fuerza- dijo selene tratando de frenarlo

Nuestro hijo va a morir- dijo yami sin delicadeza – de verdad crees que tengo tiempo de tomar un descanso

De que estas hablando?- pregunto la morena

Yugi no solo es la clave para despertar a la bestia, yugi es la clave para que esa cosa destruya el mundo entro, necesito estar con él y protegerlo a toda costa – las cosas se complicaba cada vez mas

Selene quedo impactada, eso era muy cruel, ella no debía permitir que yugi tuviera ese final, nunca se lo perdonaría- está bien yo te ayudare- dijo con mucha decisión, junto sus manos y dijo una oración en una lengua desconocida y una especie de portal se abrió- será más rápido llegar de esta manera- dijo, aunque seto y bakura aún no estaban del todo recuperados como pudieron entraron al portal junto a la pareja, al llegar no sabían si era mejor haber esperado a sentirse bien y viajar en auto o haberse mareado más en ese viajecito infernal, pero todo cabio cuando se dieron cuenta que de la casa salía humo y había bomberos y policía, la casa se quemaba, entonces un pensamiento llego, donde estaban todos?, fue la pregunta

Joey, ryou, mokuba, risa, inclusive pegasus estaba bien, pero a quien no encontraban era a yugi, yami casi sintió enloquecer, se lo habían llevado era tarde, había llegado tarde, horas más tarde cuando el incendio fue controlado seto y yami entraron a corroborar algo, buscaron entre las cenizas y escombros y encontraron una caja fuerte, al abrirla confirmaron que la pieza de la llave que habían robado ya no estaba, no solo tenían a yugi sino también la pieza.

Hay que ir a Egipto, pero ya- dijo yami furioso

**hola un poco corto pero espero que les guste, pasemos a las gracias **

**GRACIAS A: **

**TsukihimePrincess: tu palabras son muy ciertas **

**jesi: ra solo toma precauciones, yugi siente confianza con yami, pegasus aunque ya no tiene el ojo le gusta asustar y s quieres algo de kaiba solo juega con su orgullo **

**dudas, quejas y comentarios son recibidos**

**disculpen la ortografía **

**gracias a quien lee :-) **


End file.
